The Angels
by Kimkizna
Summary: HumorRomanceAction fic The Bladebreakers are competing in another tournament but they're doing it with another team. But their new teammates are more than they expected, the Bladebreakers have no clue as to what will happen with their new teammates. Plz R
1. Prologue

The Angels

Kimkizna: Hi! It's my first story in a long time!

Kai: Finally. You finally came up with another story.

Kimkizna: You're so mean Kai!

Kai: Well, that's me, Kimkizna. Deal with it. Hn.

Kimkizna: And here's the summary: What might happen in the Bladebreakers have to team up with another team for the next World Beyblading Tournament? And the other team isn't exactly what they expected. Who knows what might happen during their time together. Romance, action or humor? Please R&R!

Kai: Kimkizna does not own BeyBlade or any of the original characters used in this story except herself, Kizna, and the plotline.

((Chapter 1: Prologue))

((In Japan...))

"Attack!" shouted a 15-year-old girl by the name of Kizna Himura. She is now in the final battle of The Underground ALl Girls Beyblading Tournament of Japan. And she attacks with her light-blue beyblade against her opponent's orange beyblade.

"Whoa! Miss Kizna Himura is going on the attack!" shouted DJ Jazzman. "I hope her opponent can do something to stop it!"

"Stand your ground!" shouted the opponent.

The light-blue beyblade attacked the orange blade. But it managed to stay in the beydish.

"Alright, now attack her blade!" the opponent once more shouted.

"This is AJ Topper and I just have to say that that girl still has a chance to beat _the_ Kizna Himura."

"I'm Brad Best and I must say this might be an interesting battle in the Underground World!"

"Wow! Great job for holding your ground against my attack," Kizna said. "But I'm afraid I have to end this battle."

"No way! I'm going to beat you no matter what! And when that happens, I'll be famous for beating the famous Devil Angel!" shouted the opponent. "So here goes! Attack now!"

"Nice try," Kizna said. "Now It's my turn! Attack now with Wing Dagger!"

Kizna commanded her beyblade to attack the other blade. The power was so strong that it shook the beydish. The orange blade was then flying out of the dish, while her opponent only watched in desbelief, disappointment, and defeat.

"It's over! And the win goes to the Devil Angel, Kizna Himura!" DJ shouted.

As the crowd cheered for the winner, she went over to the opponent with her blade in one hand.

"Here," Kizna said as she handed back her opponent's blade. "Thanks for the great battle. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Thanks," as her opponent took back her blade. "I guess the rumors are true. They say you have enough power to shake the whole stadium and destroy anything without mercy like a devil; however you have enough kindness to leave your opponent's blade in one piece rather than pieces, like an angel."

"If you want to think that, you can think that," Kizna replied. "Now if you can excuse me, I must take my leave. Hope to see you again. I bet you're begging for a rematch," Kizna said with a smile.

"Give it up for Kizna!" DJ shouted.

She started to walk out of the stadium, a girl with a laptop running up behind her.

"Great job, Kizna!" the girl said.

"Thanks Neko." Kizna then looked at her friend's arm as she saw a laptop under it. "I see you've been collecting more data with Wendy, haven't you?"

"Yup! Another great battle and more data for Wendy!" Neko said while holding/rubbing her laptop. "Who's a good laptop? You are!"

'Someone's crazy about their laptop She's been like this since I got her that laptop on her birthday 6-7 months ago,' Kizna thought to herself with a sweatdrop. "I hope you can get more data later," Kizna said.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget! Kizna is just one of few who are going to be on a team who is playing in the next World Beyblading Tournament. Their matches are going on this week! Who knows! Maybe you'll see them!" DJ Jazzman shouted to the crowd.

"That's right! The others' matches are going on right now!" Kizna and Neko said in unison.

"I hope they win," Neko said with worry.

"I'm sure they'll win," Kizna said. "I just know it. Hopefully nothing bad happens."

((England, the next day))

"Go get her Foxwind!" shouted a 16-year-old girl with auburn hair and green eyes by the name of Kitsune Emerald.

"No way! Attack her back!" shouted her opponent.

"Whoa both competitors are battling each other out!" shouted DJ Jazzman. "We are here in England of the Underground All Girls Beyblading Tournament for a spot on a team who will compete in the next World Beyblading Tournament!"

"This is Brad Best, and I must say that htis battle is going to be another great one!"

"You got that right!" shouted AJ Topper. "This battle is between a rookie by the name of Sharon and she's the one the yellow beyblade, and an experienced blader by the name of Kitsune Emerald who is also the legendary Silver Fox and she's the one with the silver beyblade. Let's see how this battle turns up!"

"You might as well give up Kitsune! I am going to win this match and go to the World Beyblading Tournament!" shouted Sharon.

Sharon sent her blade to attack Kitsune's blade. But Kitsune's blade managed to dodge that attack.

"Man! I was hoping for a real battle! But I guess I was wrong. Oh well, Foxwind attack with Gust!" Kitsune said.

Then her silver blade created a powerful gust of wind causing the other blade to be blown out of the stadium, defeating Sharon. It only took a matter of seconds.

"It's over! And the win goes to Kitsune!" shouted DJ.

"Another awesome battle in the world of the Underground Beyblading!" shouted AJ Topper.

Kitsune stood on the platform waving her hands into the audience. Then she looked over, seeing Sharon picking up her blade. Kitsune then walked over to her, extending her hand.

"Great battle by the way," Kitsune said. "I know you'll get better."

"Yeah thanks," Sharon said while grabbing Kitsune's hand. "You're really strong."

"Yeah, well I guess I am really strong!" said Kitsune. "I'm so strong I can beat anyone!" Kitsune then laughed like a crazy person.

"Ummmmmmm... o...k..." Sharon said with a sweatdrop.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave!" Kitsune said. Then, as she was walking off the platform...she tripped on her shoe laceand fell on her face.

"Oww! I hurt my face! My beautiful face!" Kitsune said. "What should I do? Oh the humainty!" At the same time, her face was all red.

Sharon got another sweatdrop, thinking, 'This is the person representing England? I hope the other girls aren't as bad.'

"Kitsune!" shouted a girl. "Did you fall on your face _again_!"

"...Yes..." Kitsune admitted. "I couldn't help it, Lunei!"

Lunei sighed. "Come on then, Kitsune-sama, then it's back to training ," Lunei said while dragging her off towards the exit.

"Aww..." Kitsune said gloomily, then shouted, "I'll be back soon my adoring fans!"

"Ok... Now with Miss Mitsune gone I can say that today concludes the battle of England. We are ready to go to the USA and Israel for our final winners! See ya soon everybody!" DJ Jazzman shouted.

((USA, the next day))

"Go get her now!" shouted the opponent of the 16-year-old beyblader Inu Sage, with blue hair and blue eyes.

"Nice try, Alex, but you'll have to try harder than that!" shouted Inu.

"We're here in The Big Apple of the USA and we're in another final battle of another Underground All Girls Beyblading Tournament, this time of the US of A! The battle is between, from the Big Apple herself, Alex! And the girl from the Golden State Inu Sage! Inu is the one with the metallic-blue blade while Alex is the pink one. And don't forget me, DJ Jazzman!"

"This is AJ Topper and Brad Best again. We just have to say Alex is not giving up until she wins."

"Give it up Inu, you'reall washed up!" Alex said with confidence.

"You know, that's not a bad idea!" Inu said while a lightbulb appeared over her head. "Carbuncle (I do not own the name) use Aqua Edge!"

Then Inu's blade attacked Alex's blade and left a trail of water. With that, Alex's blade flew out of the stadium all wet. Alex was in shock.

"The match goes to Miss Inu Sage also the legendary Umiookami! Give a hand for our winner!" shouted DJ Jazzman.

"Yay! I win again!" Inu said gleefully, then looked over at Alex.

Alex then looked up and saw Inu over with her hands behind her head. "Thanks for the battle. Pleasure battling the Umiookami."

"No prob. You know just keep at it k? Better go, my friend's waiting for me. Talk to ya later k?" Inu said with a wink and a smile.

"Inu! Great job!" shouted a girl with glone hair running up to her.

"Hey Emi! Thanks, I guess all that training paid off," Inu said while thinking, 'I can't believe all that torture really helped.'

"It did! Alright! Then let's get back to training! When we get back, let's wake up at 5 AM sharp and then do five laps around the campus!"

Inu sweatdropped, thinking, 'Maybe I shouldn't have told her that the training worked...'

"Now let's get to it shall we!" Emi sid while getting her stopwatch out.

"Why can't we get Kizna to do it? You know how much she loves training!" Inu shouted while they were walking out of the stadium.

"Yeah, but she's in Japan and I'm here and I can't wait that long to get back, so you're stuk with me!"

"Fine Emi you win I'll..." Inu stopped and pointed. "Oh look a duck!"

"I'm not that stupid," Emi said, annoyed.

"You're right, it's just a brick wall," Inu said with confidence.

"A brick wall! Where!" Emi shouted with excitement, trying to find a brick wall.

Inu ran away, thinking, 'She totally fell for it. Sucker. At least I mught cut the training.'

"Where's the brick wall?" Emi asked, still looking. "Hey... There is no brick wall! Hey! Get back here!" Emi shouted, enraged.

'BUSTED!' Inu thought. Then she ran faster with all her might. "Stay away Emi!"

"No way! Now we have to do more laps!" Emi shouted while chasing Inu.

Then they ran right out of the stadium.

((back in the stadium))

"Now with the third blader chosen, we only need one more and the battle starts tomorrow. See ya then!" DJ said to the crowd.

((Israel, the next day...))

"Attack!" shouted May, the opponent of a blader with black hair and blonde streaks by the name of Leon-Rai.

"Whoa! Too close!" Leon-Rai said. "Counter attack!" Then her black and white beyblade attacked May's green beyblade.

"Defend!"

"This is the final battle of the Underground All Girls Beyblading Tournament, this time Israel and we need one more blader for the team. Who's going to win? Spunky May or calm Leon-Rai? Let's find out!" DJ Jazzman shouted.

"Keep up the attack!" May shouted.

Her blade kept attacking Leon-Rai's beyblade but Leon-Rai's beyblade stayed in place no matter how much May attacked her.

'Another day, another battle,' Leon-Rai thought.

"Let's finishe this!" Leon-Rai shouted. "Cloud, Ice strike!"

Then Leon-Rai's beyblade charged into May's blade and May's beyblade was sent flying out of the dish with afreezing shock through it.

"The winner is Leon-Rai, the Glacier Wolf! Give a hand for both our competitors!" DJ shouted.

Leon-Rai just smiled and waved at the audience and then looked over to May and started walking over to her. May looked up and saw the winner standing next to her.

"Thanks for a great battle," Leon-Rai said calmly. "You'll get better. When you think about it, I was like you too."

"Really? Then I better keep practicing if I want to beat you!" May said with confidence.

"That's the spirit!" Leon-Rai said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave."

Then she started walking away to the exit where a teenage boywith brown spiky hairawaited her.

"Hey! Great job my Glacier Wolf!" said the boy as he held out a boquet of flowers.

"Thanks Sora! These are beautiful," Leon said while taking the flowers, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"With that kiss, I know I got you a good gift," Sora said with pride.

"Yup! You got me a good gift this time, unlike the other times," Leon said.

"Hey that was a good football I gave you for your birthday!" Sora said with a smile.

"You know I'm not into footall that much!" Leon said angrily.

"Oh well, you got over it, right?" Sora asked teasingly.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Leon said calmly.

Sora then put his arm around her and smiled at her. Leon smiled back and said, "Let's go shall we?"

"But shouldn't we stick around so we can hear who made it?" Sora asked while they were walking out.

"I want to see if my friends made the teamwithout myself knowing beforehand," Leon said calmly. "Come on, how about we go to the arcade? I'll beat you in the martial arts games."

"As if! Loser buys dinner," Sora said.

"You're on!" Leon shouted. Then they ran to the nearest arcade.

((back inside the stadium))

"Now let's announce the winners of the four tournaments!" DJ shouted.

"That's right! Let's see the winners!" AJ Topper yelled. "The winners are Leon-Rai of Israel, Inu Sage of the USA, Kitsune Emerald of England, and Kizna Himura of Japan! They'll meet the famous Bladebreakers (orthe G-Revolutions) so they can battle together in the next World Beyblading Tournament! See ya later ladies!"

((the next day at Tyson's house))(I left out Daichi cuz i don't really like him as much as the others and i forgot so sorry all you Daichi fans. ;)

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouted.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai yelled.

All the original Bladebreakers and Hilary are at Tyson's house and are preparing for the next tournament.

Kenny is still typing on his laptop, Dizzi. "Keep at it guys, you're doing great!"

"Come on Tyson!" shouted Max.

"Beat him Kai!" cheered Rei.

"I wonder who'll win this time?" Hilary said while she was watching the two bladers battle.

"Who knows? Let's just find out shall we?" Kenny said.

Then a black car drives to the front of Tyson's house. A familiar elderly man stepped out of the car.

Mr. Dickinson had come to talk to the Bladebreakers about something. he then went to the back where everybody was training.

Hilary looked up and saw Mr. Dickinson coming their way. "Hello Mr. Dickinson!"

Then the guys just looked up and saw the old man. Tyson and Kai then stopped their battle and called their blades back.

"What brings you here sir?" Kenny asked.

"Well I have something to tell all of you," Mr. Dickinson said.

"Well what is it?" Max asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you boys about the next World Beyblading Tournament," Mr. Dickinson said to the boys. (I have no clue as to what happened in the show of the Bega Battle)

"What about it?" Tyson asked impatiently.

"I have decided that this year we will have a double-team tournament," Mr. Dickinson said calmly.

"A double-team tournament?" all of them asked.

"Yes. In this tournament a team must teamup with another team to compete. The competing teams in a battle can decide to do three battles, individual or tagteam, or one tagteam match to decide the whole match," explained Mr. Dickinson.

"This is going to be an awesome tournament, and we're all going to be together with our friends!" Tyson said excitedly. "Or are you guys going your own ways again?"

"No," said Max. "I want to try this new tournament with you guys."

"I'm with Max. I want to see what happens," Rei said enthusiastically.

"Whatever. I'll stay too," Kai said as he leaned against a tree.

"Alright! The Bladebreakers are back together!" shouted Tyson.

"That's good to hear. Now we have already selected a team for you boys. They may not seem like it, but they are excellent bladers. I believe they are suitable for your level," said Mr. Dickinson.

He then pulled out a floppy disk and handed it to Kenny.

"What's this sir?" Kenny asked as he recieved the disk.

"That disk contains all the information I can get from them," explained Mr. Dickinson.

"This'll be great! Seeing all the precious data on them!" Kenny said excitedly.

He then put the disk into his laptop and waited for the screen to come up with all the 'precious' data on it.

"Hello Chief. What's the hurry?" Dizzi asked.

"Not now Dizzi, I have to look at the new data on this floppy disk!" Kenny almost shouted.

"Okay, here it is!" Dizzi exclaimed.

Then four files of four girlsand four flies of other peoplepopped up, showing the girls of the Underground world and other people.

"Who are they?" all of the boys asked.

((end of chapter 1))

Kimkizna: yay I finished my chapter!

Kai: Finally!

Kimkizna: Yup!

Kai: Maybe nobody will review your hard work.

Kimkizna: You are so mean!

Kai: that's me.

Kimkizna: before I forget, please review... or... you have to meet my friend Danny. (Kimkizna gets pushed out of the way by someone)

a random person: Don't review so I can kill you!( While holding a gatling gun)

Kimkizna: This is Danny, so please review so you won't die. PLEASE I don't want Danny to kill anybody! Au revoir! (Translation: goodbye in French)

Danny: Don't Review! It'll be fun killing non-reviewers(then starts shooting the gun all over the place whil;e laughing really evilly)

Kimkizna:( pushes Danny out of the picture) Plz review so you will never be killed by my pyscho friend! Au Revoir once again!


	2. Info, a Bit Too Much

**The Angels**

Kimkizna: I'm so sorry for the delay! I ran into some technical problems. Apparently my friend had my notebook that had this story and I just got it back recently. So yeah.

Kai: Just get on with it!

Kimkizna: Konichiwa! Konichiwa!

Kai: Plz excuse her peppyness.

Kimkizna: This chapter gives you info on the team that was assigned to the G-Revolutions.(I chose this cuz' I think its cooler. If you don't like it, just say so in your review and I shall change it.)Please read it or else all this work will go to waste.I can't wait until you read it.

Kai: Kimkizna doesn't own Beyblade or some of the OCs but was given permission to use them.

Kimkizna: I would also like to thank a few people who reviewed!And sorry if you get bored from reading this chapter.Now Then on with the chapter! R&R Plz! But you should read the stats cause there are some funny moments in between the stats. And thanx to all of my reviewers!

******(( Chapter 2: Info, a Bit Too Much))**

_"Who are they?" asked all of the boys._

_"They are the other team you boys will be teamed up with," replied Mr. Dickinson."They call themselves the Angels."_

_" Here's the first file," Max pointed out._

Name: Inu Crystal Sage(female)  
Age: 16  
Hair: blue , shoulder-blade length, a bangs on both sides.  
Eyes: blue  
Outfit/Looks: Blue shirt with the element water on it, blue capris , blue and white shoes, blue fingerless gloves. Beyblade is kept in a pocket on a wristband on left wrist. Launcher is hooked up to kapris. Has a tattoo of a blue heart on left arm with a puppy paw print inside that is surrounded by water, and the heart has wings.  
Accesories: sunglasses, blue puppy paw- print charm on a chain, blue puppy print earrings, blue and white shoes.  
Likes:Beyblading ,dogs, music, dogs, candy, sweets, softball, dogs, food, movies,dogs, animals,friends,animals and dogs, cute stuff, adventure, acting, good food, martial arts, Kizna's/Leon's/Sora's cooking, dancing, dogs,being with friends  
Dislikes: Bad food, rude obnoxious people, homework, big spiders, being alone, any type of nuts, friends hurt in any way..."

_(Everyone read and started staring at Mr.Dickinson and said," Mr. Dickinson...this is personal data, not beyblade data."_

_"Don't worry, just continue reading and you'll understand their stats," Mr.Dickinson said amused.)_

Family: Currently living in California  
Personality: is a very sweet girl, loves to get sugar high, but knows when to get serious. Is very knoweledgeable, musical, atheletic, kind, gentle, unique, mature,very reliable, loves to just have plain old fun with friends  
Hobbies: Softball(team captain),beyblading, reading, acting, studying about animals,martial arts(on martial arts club/team, and captain of extreme martial arts team), music(trumpet in both concert band and marching band), dancing( in the Dance Club), art  
Beyblade Info:  
Title-The Umiookami  
Beyblade-metallic blue and light blue  
Offense: " '(The quotes mean a star, an apostrohe is half a star)  
Defense: " " "  
Endurance: " "  
Bit Beast: Carbuncle-a blue puppy wiht angel wings, controls the element water, has a saphire on forehead. Has dark blue armor across its chest, legs, and head.  
Attacks- Aqua Edge, Tidal Surge, Claws of the Sea, Wolf of the Tsunami(ultimate attack)  
Defense: Tidal Wave, Wings of Water.  
Rank: 3rd best blader

_("Wow this is just one of the bladers?" asked Hilary._

_"Who knew one person could have sooo much info!" piped Max." And she sure loves dogs!"_

_"Noooooo really Max?" Kai asked sarcastically._

_"Here's the next blader. And she's...from Israel," Kenny said as he continued to type on his labtop.)_

Name: Leon Adeline Rai(sorry if I kept using her first and last name)(Female)  
Age:16  
Hair: Black curly hair, natural blonde streaks; shoulder blade length in a ponytail. A blonde strand of hair around face.  
Eyes: Hazel  
Outfit/Looks: has a heart tattoo on right arm that is colored like the ying-yang symbol, the heart is surrounded by ice and the heart has wings. Natural star pattern on left ankle. black fingerless gloves with ying-yang symbol on it. Silver tanktop with yin-yang symbol on it, black jeans, and white belt. Beyblade is kept on a chain hanging on to a belt, the launcher is in a belt that is hanging from right to left ( like Max's belt in the 3rd season)  
Accesories: glasses(sometimes wears contacts or doesn't glasses at all), Black headband with ying-yang, ying-yang charm on a necklace. Earrings that say angel in hebrew. black and white shoes. A chain with a crown on it haging from pants.  
Likes: Beyblading, reading, food, animals, music, art, ying-yang, writing, dancing, acting, basketball, martial arts, not being in crowds, kendo, balance in life, ying-yang, school, boyfriend, left alone, privacy from others, animals, Sora's/Kizna's coomking, beyblade, games, boyfriend, riding bikes, ying yang and boyfriend. and of course beyblading.  
Dislikes: being near crowds, people being near boyfriend, bad food, rude people, bad food, people near boyfrined, big spiders, people who think they are all that., and people being near boyfriend, friends hurt in any way  
Personality: can be a bit distant at times, usually cold-hearted to new people, but after to get to know them, is a good friend, Very competetive, kind,reliable, knowledgeable, mature, unique, musical, athletic, and very shy around others sometimes.  
Hobbies: Beyblading, Martial Arts (Captain of Kendo Team, and a part of Martial Arts Club/team),writing, acting, music(clarinet in concert band andcymbols in marching band), cooking, being with boyfriend, Basketball (captain for the girls team)., dacing(Dance Club), art  
Family: Currently in Israel  
Beyblade Info:  
Title-The Glacier Coyote(sorry if I changed it. I changed it cuz Inu had something like it but in japanese, so i changed it.)  
Beyblade: white, black, and silver.  
Offense: " " "  
Defense: " "  
Endurance: " '  
Bit Beast: Cloud - a white wolf with angel wings with blue tipped paws, ears, and tail. controls the element of ice. has a diamond on forehead. Has light blue armor across chest, legs,tail, and head.  
Attacks: Ice Strike, Diamond Dust. Frozen Claws, Spirit of the Frozen Tundra(ultimate attack)  
Defense: Ice Mountain, Wings of Ice  
Rank: 3rd best blader

_("She seems so different from the first girl," Kenny said aloud. _

_"Yeah, she's like a mix between Rei and Kai," Hilary said while re-reading her stats. 'Yup, she and Inu are still just the same. I wonder what these guys'll say when they meet them. I can't wait to see them too. It's been a long while since I've seen all of them,' Hilary thought to herself._

_" Yeah, who knew there was someone out there like me and Kai?" asked Rei._

_" Okay here's the next person, and I think she's a bit more different then you can expect," Kenny said once again while looking at the screen.)_

Name: Kitsune Rose Emerald(aka Kit)(female)  
Age: 16  
Hair: auburn, mid back length, in a braid usually. Bangs usually tucked behind ear.  
Eyes: green  
Outfit/Looks: Green cargo pants, light green shirt with an imprint of a fox in light green at the corner. Has a tattoo of a green heart with wings with an imprint of a rose inside that's surrounded with wings on right shoulder.Red fingerless gloves. Beyblade is kept in her bottom pocket of pants and launcher is kept in another pocket.  
Accesories: a leaf pendant with an emerald on it and silver around it, red wristband, gold fox earrings. Red shoes  
Likes: Beyblading, food, music, competing, beyblading, martial arts, animals, games, reading, Kizna's/Leon's/Sora'scooking, computer, her cat, competing, sports, competing, beyblading, dancing, cats, food, sweets.  
Dislikes: homework/school, being alone,obnoxious people, horriblely cooked food, not competing, friends hurt in any way, narrow-minded people.  
Personality: can be really cocky and competitve, and thinks she's all that but inside is an extremely nice but shyperson. cocky, gentle, knowledgeable, mature(20.5percent of the time), sometimes quiet, sometimes reliable,loves attention, loves competion., loves to eat.  
Hobbies: Beybldaing, martial arts (on fencing team, part of martial arts club/team), singing, acting, music, soccor (team captain of the girls teeam),competing,video games, dancing (Dance Club).  
Family:currently in England  
Beyblade Info:  
Title- The Silver Fox  
Beyblade: all silver  
Offense: " " "  
Defense: "  
Endurance: " "  
Bit Beast: Foxwind - a red fox with 3 tails with a white patch on chest. White tipped paws, tails and ears. Armor across chest, feet and head. Has an emerald on forehead  
Attacks: Gust, Wind Blade, Silver Gust, Guardian of the Wind(ultimate attack)  
Defense: Cyclone, Wings of the Wind  
Rank: 2nd best blader

_( "This person sounds sooooo cool!" Tyson cried out._

_"Well duh! She sounds like you, always cocky and competitive!" said Max._

_"That's the point!" Tyson said oh-so-proudly._

_" I give up," Max said in defeat._

_"Maybe this next person is different, according to this she's pretty unique herself," the Chief said once again_.)

Name: Kizna Colette Himura(aka Kiz or Kia)(female)  
Age: 15  
Hair: blue green hair, reaches mid back, usually in bun held with hair sticks( bottom of hair is sticking out at the side of bun)or sometimes ponytail, has a few strands of hair around face.  
Eyes: Silver  
Outfit/Looks: Jean skort up to 2 inches above knee with small blue flames at the bottom. A skye blue spaghetti strap top with snowflakes at the corners, with a light blue shirt vest over it.A tattoo of a red heart with wings with an imprint of a feather inside, surrounded by fire and is on the back of left shoulder. Beyblade is used as a hair accessorie, launcher is kept in a pouch that is attached to leg.  
Accessories: glasses( only wears during school, work, and at home. Wears contacts during sports or other activities), a blue heart charm on a black string, garnet earrings, dark blue shoes. A short white scarf tied around neck.  
Likes: beyblading, music, gymnastics(rythmic or regular), dancing, beyblading, food( a lot), sweets, martial arts, reading, homework, school, cooking, Leon's/Sora's cooking ,housework, strawberries, art, training, animals, food, music, beyblading, sports( a lot), beyblading, games, cleaning, housework, competing sometimes, sewing, beyblading, any type of sport, strawberries. (anything you can think of as long it's not bugs or any perverted stuff)  
Dislikes: Horriblely cooked food, friends hurt, too much homework, stuck up people( or any person who are rude and obnoxious), fighting too much, afraid of the dark and what lurks in the dark.  
Personality: Is a very calm person, always kind to anyone, very mature, thinks about others too much, tends to worry about others a lot, a bit modest, always smiling no matter what the situation, is always caring about friends, always energetic, very open to others, sometimes a bit distant, easy to get along with, loves to train, almost a perfectionist but doesn't want to admit it, hates to fight or any type of fighting unless needed,can be serious when needed, if given candy will not get sugar high(unlike the other teammates). Musical, talented, knoweledgeable, reliable. Very wise when needed. Can be friends with just about anybody. Very storng-willed, has a lot of determination sometimes, stubborn. Is always the early bird no matter what.  
Hobbies: Beyblading, Martial Arts(Archery Team and Martial Arts Club/Team), gymnastics(captain of rythmn gymnastics), cooking, housework, training, acting, magic,dancing(DanceClub), singing, music(trumpet in concert band and trombone in marching band), being with others, making people happy,eating a lot, ice skating, art  
Family: Currently in Japan.  
Beyblade Info:  
Title: The Devil Angel  
Beyblade: light blue and white with bits of fire red on attack ring.  
Offense: " " '  
Defense: " '  
Endurance: " " "  
Bit Beast: Angel Dranzer( isn't it weird that the others have dog like bit beasts?)- a white phoenix with a few red feathers. Has a garnet on chest, has armor across chest and on head. Controls Fire and light.  
Attacks:(sorry but i put the wrong attack in ch. 1) Feather Arrow, Eruption of Light, Fire Emblem, Heaven's Flame(ultimate attack)  
Defense: Fire Wall, Wings of Fire.  
Rank: Top Blader, Captain.

_( "So this is the captain huh?" Tyson asked while looking at Kizna's stat's and then looks at Kai and then back at the profile._

_"She seems really cool, and stuff," Max said as well. " She seems sooooo nice, just like the other girls! And she loves sweets!"_

_Tyson is still looking at the profile and Kai. " Hey you guys? When you think about it, she's the exact opposite of Kai."_

_"Hey...you're right!" Hilary exclaimed finally noticing what Tyson said was true. "Kai and her ARE complete opposites!" Hilary once again thought,' Those two are still the same too. Of course Kiz' is still the worrying type and Kit is still the cocky one. But they're great friends! Can't wait to see them too!'_

_Then Hilary started to laugh at Tyson's comment and so did the rest of them, well except Kai._

_Kai, who was paying attention to what was occuring, just continued to ignore them, except he had the vein mark on the side of his head. ' Just igore them, just ignore them!'_

_" Hey you guys! Here are the other people," cried Kenny from behind. " According to this, they have a reserve blader. two trainers, and a computer wiz.")_

Name: Sora Sato Hikari(male)  
Age:17  
Hair: standing up/spiky chocolate brown  
Eyes: Hazel  
Outfit/Looks: (just think of Sora from Kingdom Hearts)red shirt with black short-sleeve over jacket. With chains hanging from pants. White finger less gloves. Beyblade hanging from one of the chains, while launcher is attatched to pants, under jacket.(like Tyson's in G-Revolution). Has a tattoo of a kingdom crown with wings surrounded by lightning, on his left arm.  
Accessories: A crown on a chain hanging around pants, and the exact same thing around neck.  
Likes: Leon, beyblading, sports, animals, training with Leon, martial arts, Leon's/Kizna's cooking, cooking, sleeping, eating, t.v, taking Leon on dates, beyblading, music, spoiling Leon, reading, music, making people laugh, a challenge, beyblading, sports, sweets, Leon.  
Dislikes: people being rude to friends/family, not competing, not being with Leon, horriblely cooked food, too much homework.  
Personality: is a great guy to be around, always positive, mature sometimes, competitive, always able to laugh, a skilled athelete and musician, nice and kind to everyone especially girlfriend, smart, strong, active, energetic, great cook, will always be there to back someone up when their down on the team.  
Hobbies: training (usually with Leon, but sometimes alone), challenging Leon, beyblading,martial arts(swordfighting team and martial arts blub/team), art, music(plays percussion in concert band and marching band), basketball(captain of boys team), dancing(in Dance club), art  
Family: Currently in Israel  
Beyblade Info:  
Title: The Silver Thunder  
Beyblade: blue, black, and silver.  
Offense: " " '  
Defense: " '  
Endurance: " "  
Bit Beast: Quetzacotl(this name is from Final Fantasy, so I don't own it)-a silver hawk with white and gold feathers. Has armor across chest and has a silver orb on chest. Controls thunder and lightning.  
Attacks: Lightning Roar, Thunder Rain, Thunder Arrow, Silver Lightning(Ultimate attack)  
Defense: Thunder Shield, Wings of Thunder.  
Rank: 2nd best blader, reserve blader.

Name: Neko Maho Oikuneru(Female)  
Age: 16  
Hair: black, mid-back, tangly, sometimes in ponytail  
Eyes: Ruby  
Outfit/Looks: Jeans with a lot of stars on it, a red shirt with "Neko" on it. Has a tattoo of ared heart with wings with an imprint of a cat print inside, on right ankle.  
Accessories: The letter "N" on a silver chain, a red and black headband, and a bracelet with a cat on it.  
Likes: her computer(Wendy), fire, beyblade but doesn't play that much, collecting data, candy, reading, drawing, Wendy, comics, Kizna's cooking, writing, martial arts, video games, acollecting data for beyblade and other sports, fire/watching stuff burn, animals, drawing, eating, Kizna's/Leon's/Sora's cooking.  
Dislikes: not being near Wendy, horriblely cooked food, rude people, talking too much, not being near Wendy.  
Personality: can be a bit eccentric about computer, sometimes crazy by what she does, loves fire, is extremely brilliant when wants to be, a bit short tempered at times, loves to have fun, kind, knows when to have fun and when to be serious,sometimes quiet.  
Hobbies: Typing on Wendy, reading comics and books, writing, drawing, collecting data, thinking of ways to help the team in anyway, art, martial arts(Martial Arts Club/Team),beyblading when in the mood, music.  
Family: Currently in Japan  
Rank: Computer genius.

Name: Lunei Amethest Majere(Female)  
Age:16  
Hair: White, mid back length.  
Eyes: Silver  
Outfit/Looks: black cargo pants, silver shirt with a moon on it, black combat boots, has a tattoo of a silver heart with wings with a moon in the background, on left ankle.  
Accesories: a moon shaped pendant on a silver chain, dragin earrings  
Likes: training people, sports, fire, wolves, night time, food, soda, fire, Kizna's and Leon's and Sora's cooking, music, games, sweets, martial arts, training people, beyblading.  
Dislikes: not being near any type of sweets, homework, school, jerks, not making people train, horriblely cooked food.  
Personality: can be a bit moody sometimes, very energetic, can get sugar high very easily, she's the person who is most likely to piss someone off sometimes but can put up a good fight when needed. An excellent trainer, not too obsesssed to get her teammates in tip-top shape. Kind, knowledgeable sometimes, energetic, can get a bit tempered sometimes.  
Hobbies: training teammates, martial arts( Martial Arts Club/Team and co-captain of extreme martial arts), music, games, animals, dancing(Dance Club), sports.  
Family: Currently in England  
Rank: One of the trainers for the team

Name: Emily Yami Hikaru(aka Emmy)(female)  
Age:16  
Hair:blonde,curly, up to shoulders held with a headband or tied into a ponytail.  
Eyes: bluish silver  
Outfit/looks: a brown shirt with a pirate symbol imprinted on the front, brown jeans, black shoes, a tattoo of a brown heartwith wings,with the pirate symbol in the background located on the back of neck.  
Accesories: glasses, earrings with swords on them, (when training her teammates) has a megaphone.  
Likes: training teammates, sports, beyblading(but no time to beyblade), food, Kizna's/Leon's/Sora's cooking, yelling at people, martial arts, fighting, music, games, coffee, making people train, martial arts, making people train.  
Dislikes: Not training her teamates, horriblely cooked food, homework, school, not training somebody, rude obnoxious people.  
Personality: She will make you train 24/7, barely sleeps, the type of person who wants to train so she can be ready for anything(wants her teammates like that), can be scary if you don't listen to her, loves to mess with people, can be smart when needed, is very kind, can get short-tempered at times, talented in music, she's most likely to wake bright and early and train for hours so she's very dedicated to sports and stuff.  
Hobbies: Training teammates, Martial Arts(Captain of kickboxing,on swordfighting team,co-captain archery team, Martial Arts club/team), music(flute in concert band and baritone sax in marhcing band), dancing, video games.  
Family: Currently in California  
Rank: One of the trainers

_(( "So this is the whole team?" Rei asked, as soon as he finished reading the last person._

_"Yeah I guess so," Kenny said, his laptop. " They sound like an awesome team, judging by their stats and everything."They seem like an awesome team, maybe they'll be great to work with and stuff."_

_"This'll be so COOL! Teamming up with super cute girls!" shouted Tyson."I bet they'll be all over me."_

_"How about no!" Hilary said, while glaring at him."Besides, they'll probably be more interested in beyblading, and they would probably be interested in Rei,Kai, and Max, and maybe you."_

_"Yeah Right!" Tyson shouted once again."They'll like me more!"_

_"In your dreams!" Hilary argued back._

_While the two were argueing, everybody else had a sweatdrop._

_"By the way Mr.Dickinson, when are we supposed to meet them?" Max asked while Hilary and Tyson were still fighting._

_"Ah Yes. Well you are supposed to meet them at a formal ball which will take place in a few days, but I suppose you may go see them tomorrow," Mr.Dickinson said calmly._

_"But I thought they all came from different countries?"Kenny asked, while checking the data again."How can we see them before the ball?"_

_"A very good question Kenny, but it just so happens that they all attend a school right here in Japan,"Mr.Dickinson said in a with an amused tone._

_"Oh? What school?" Max asked curiously._

_"Lunar Hills High School," Mr.Dickinson said with a smile._

_"...LUNAR HILLS HIGH?" screamed Kenny, Max, and Tyson(who just stopped fightning with Hilary)._

_"You mean the school where a lot of rich people go?" asked Hilary._

_"OF COURSE!" shouted the trio once again._

_"Uhhhhh what's so special about Lunar Hills High?" asked Rei._

_"Are you serious? You've never heard of Lunar Hills High?" Kenny screamed at Rei._

_"Ummm no," Rei said, with a nervous tone._

_"Lunar Hills High is the most prestigious school in all of Japan," Kai said from behind._

_"Not only that! But it's hard to get in, if you don't have money to pay for the tuition or if you aren't that well knoweledged or if you don't have a scholarship for the school! Only 100 out of 3000 can get in if they are trying to get open enrollment." Max said in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"And of course the Chief wants to be enrolled there," Tyson said while pointing at Kenny._

_"Yeah...It's my dream to attend that school,"Kenny said while being in a daydream._

(( Kenny's Daydream))

"I'm finally here!" Kenny shouted, as he approached the school. As he entered the school he goes into a computer room and is soon flooded with other smart people.

Soon Kenny is surrounded by fangirls because, Kenny is the smartest person at the school and is currently being worshipped.

"Oh Kenny, You're the greatest genius in all of Japan!" shouted a few fangirls.

"I know aren't I?" Kenny said, while laughing like a crazy person.

Then his teammates are around him clapping for him.

"You are the greatest Kenny! You are far more superior then all of us! Because you are so smart that's how you got into Lunar Hills High." Tyson said with a smile on his face.

"So are you Kenny?" asked Kitsune(he's imagining all of this)

"Yes, I am"

"Then you must be a genious to get into here," said another girl by the name of Neko

"I know!" Kenny said triumphetly. Then starts to laugh like a maniac once again.

((End of Daydream))

_Kenny is drooling and still in his daydream._

_"As you can see, Kenny dreams of coming to the school," pointed out Max_

_"We think we can see that Max,"Rei and Kaiboth said with a sweatdrop._

_"Now with that settled, I should tell you when is an appropriate time for all of you to see your new teammates," Mr.Dickinson said, as he was getting something out of his pocket._

_"They can't see you today for personnal reasons, but they are free tomorrow around after noon. You may see them early if you wish, because they aren't too busy in the morning hopefully. But if you can't locate them until noon, then simply go to where they work, the directions and name of the building they work at is on this card," Mr. Dickinson said as he handed the card to Hilary._

_"Thank you," Hilary said while looking at the card and then nodded to the elderly man._

_"I best be off. I hope to see all of you at the ball," Mr.Dickinson said as he was about to leave._

_"Bye Mr.Dickinson!" everybody said to the old man as he stepped into his limo. Soon, the limo left the front of Tyson's house and drove elsewhere._

_"So you guys think we should go see them?" Tyson asked as Mr.Dickinson't limo just left._

_"Sure why not? It would be nice to meet them," grinned Max._

_"Of Course We're Going To Meet Them!" Kenny nearly shouted. "I must get a look of the school!"_

_"We don't have anything better to do tomorrow do we? And it'll be nice to get a break from training," said Rei._

_"Whatever, and I want to check this team out and see if they're in our league," Kai said cooly, while leaning against the wall._

_"So we better get bright and early tomorrow then!" Max said with a huge grin._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kenny._

_"What's up Chief?" Tyson asked with a serious tone._

_"We Forgot To Consider The Most Important Thing!" screamed Kenny once again._

_"What is it Kenny?" Hilary asked with concern._

_: Moment of Silence :_

_"HOW ARE WE GOING TO WAKE TYSON EARLY ENOUGH TO GET TO THE SCHOOL?" Kenny yelled frantically._

_Then everybody anime fell, except Kai he just sweatdropped._

**((End of chapter))**

Me: YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAY I is finally done with this chapter!

Kai: Good for you you finally finished another chapter.

Me: Yup! Aren't I special?

Kai: Sssssuuuuuurrrreeee you are.

Me: WAHHHHH Kai's being mean to me!

Tala:(appears out of no where): How could you be so cruel to the authoress( while hugging Kimkizna)

Kai: I just did

Me: ( just realizes that Tala is hugging her and has an arm around her "chest") AHHHHHHHHH PERVERT!(kicks Tala and sends him flying)Oh Yeah Don't Forget To Review! But something's missing.

Danny:(comes out of no where and starts shooting random people with his gatling gun) Don't review so I can kill all of you! (laughes like a crazy person again)

Silver Suzaku: (comes in and hits Danny) Why Don'tYOU Leave The Reviewers Alone?

Reviewers: YAY!

Me: The reviewers are now safe! Now you may Review!And sorry if there are some spelling, english, and grammer errors, I'm not that good with that type of stuff, and I don't know if my friend checked it.Au Revoir!


	3. Finally Meeting Them

**The Angels**

Me: Konichiwa! I am once again typing another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Now Kai would you please do the disclaimer?

Kai: (mumbles) Why do I have to do the disclaimer?

Me: What's that Kai? You want to do the disclaimer forever? All right!

Kai: NOOOOOOOOOO Anyhing but that!

Me: Just kidding! I don't own Beyblade and sadly never will. I only own my character Kizna, the plotline,and the other OCs except the ones on the Angels Team. I hope you enjoy and plz R&R! Au revoir.

**((Chapter 3: Finally Meeting Them))**

Kizna just got out of her shower, fully dressesd and is now drying her hair. As she fixed her glasses properly, and put her hair up into a bun with her hairsticks,she checked the time to see that it was 7:00 am. Before her showere, she did a morning jog around the building and did some excercises for she is the early bird. 'The other guys came back just last night from their home countries. And of course they are a bit exhausted. Well sorry guys but you have to wake up. We have lots to do before noon.We have jazz band practice,our teams and clubs, then our shifts. So much for a peaceful Saturday. Oh well. I better go wake up the others,' she thought. She hung the towel on her dresser, and walked out of her bedroom to her trainers' room.

She quietly opened the door, to find both trainers sleeping peacefully. She went up to Emmy to wake her up. She carefully woke her up.

"Emmy-san, wake up," Kizna said softly. While shaking her sleeping teamate. Then Emmy opened her bluish silver eyes, to only see her friend's face in front of her.

"What is it Kizna? And I don't need to wake up, you know I don't sleep that much," Emmy said with a yawn.

"Well by the looks of it you did sleep, for four hours! Your longest yet," Kizna quietly exclaimed with a smile. "Now we better wake up Lunei-san."

"Okay," Emmy said as she got up from her bed, and yawned one last time for the day. Then she and Kizna stood next to Lunei's bed. "Okay give me some Pocky(1)," demanded Emmy.Kizna gave her a few sticks of Pocky from the side table. Emmy started waving the stick of Pocky in front of Lunei's nose.

Then Lunei's nose was starting to react and twitch, then out of no where, Lunei launched up to try and bite the biscuit stick. But with Emmy's fast reflexes, she drew back her hand as soon as Lunei launched herself up to try and eat the treat in her hand. But Lunei missed the treat and fell off her bed and landed on the floor.

"Owwwwww!" screamed Lunei, as she was rubbing where it hurt.Then looked up to see Kizna and Emmy looking down at her."Oh hi guys! I was having a dream that pocky was right infront of my face, but it was snatched away by God (sorry if this is racist in any way),and I fell into the pits of hell."

Emmy couldn't help but laugh, while Kizna was holding back her giggles."Ummmmm Lunei, that wasn't God that took away your pocky. And you didn't fall into the depths of hell," Kizna said while trying to stop giggling.

"It was me!" exclaimed Emmy. Lunei justlooked at them, and then couldn't help but laugh as well.

Then Kizna looked at her watch and said, "We should go wake up the others."

Her friends then stopped laughing and agreed to Kizna's idea. Soon, all three of them walked out the door. Then Kizna started to walk in the other direction to the other side of the floor and said, "I'll go wake up the guys while you two wake up the girls, okay? Oh and be careful when waking up Kit-sama and Neko-sama, they can be heavy sleepers sometimes."

The two trainers nodded andwere about totrot off in the other direction. "We have to make them train for two hours first!" Emmy said as she and Lunei were walking to the next door."Ummmmmm sorry but we don't have time for training right now. How about after lunch okay?" Kizna said to them, before going opposite ways.

The two trainers sighed in defeat but agreed.

Kizna smiled as she saw her friends rush off to the girls side of their floor.

The Angels live in a dorm building which is a few blocks away from their school. There are five dorm buildings, and each building have floors called dorm floors and each floor has two bathrooms, a kitchen/dining room, an entertainment/living room, about 7 bedrooms at least 2 people per room, and another bedroom for the floor manager. The floor manager is the person the residents give rent to. Each dorm building has at least 7 floors. Most students live in the area so they don't have to live in the dorms. And you can get to each of the floors by elevator and/or stairs.

(With Kizna)

Kizna is just walking down the hallway, and is about to open one of the bedrooms, when ...

: GONG :

She heard a loud gong coming from the other side of the floor. Then realized what had happened. 'I wanted to wake everybody up and I could've chosen Inu and Leon but I chose the trainers up to wake them up. Oh well too late now.' Kizna thought with a sweatdrop and continued what she was doing.

(With Emmy and Lunei, before Kizna heard the loud gong.)

Emmy and Lunei quickly went to one of the rooms to wake up their friends. The first door they went through, had Kitsune and Neko sleeping on their beds. The two trainers crept to the middle of the room trying not to wake their sleeping teammates just yet. Emmy and Lunei had evil looks on their faces and decided to wake them up, with a bit different strategy.

Lunei got out a gong and Emmy got out a pair of drum sticks, and hit the gong with sticks very loudly.

: GONG :

But one problem, Neko and Kit weren't affected one bit. They just kept sleeping like nothing ever occurred. Emmy and Lunei were in just complete shock of their friends' reaction.

"Crap! They DO sleep like rocks!" exclaimed Lunei.

"Kizna wasn't kidding when she told us they were heavy sleepers," Emmy said, as she lowered the drumsticks.

"Ah Ah ACHOO!" sneezed Lunei. "Excuse me."

Then Neko and Kit woke up and screamed at the same time, "Would you keep down! Some people are trying to sleep ya know!"

Emmy and Lunei anime fell, while Neko and Kit had no clue as to what was going on. Then Neko and Kit got out of bed and got dressed ,while Emmy and Lunei went to go wake up Inu and Leon in their room; as well as Mekeda, a girl with dark brown hair, green eyes and an extremely talented artist when it comes to drawing anime and cartoons, and Jennifer, a girl with long layered black hair with blue strips who is a bit jumpy and happy sometimes but other times is a bit cold, in their room as well.

When Emmy and Lunei went to wake up their sleeping friends, they didn't have much trouble seeing as they woke up as soon as the loud gong was heard. Then some of them went to get changed while the others went to take a quick shower before breakfast.

When all the girls were done, they walked into the kitchen; some of them trying to get sound back into their ears from the loud gong courtesy of Lunei and Emmy.They soon found Kizna already cooking breakfast, while the boyssat at either the table or the kitchen counter.

"Finally you girls come to breakfast! You girls take too long!" exclaimed Matt, a boy with blonde hair and green eyes, from the counter as he looked up from reading his magazine.

"Sorry!We can't help it if we take too long!" Kit said angerily at Matt.

"Cool it both of you!" shouted Nick, a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes."They were probably doing girly stuff in the bathroom, like putting on make-up."

"Say what?" shouted Mekeda.

"Or maybe they were thinking about me," suggested Paul, a boy with green hair and green eyes.

"HOW ABOUT NO PAUL!" shouted all of the girls, except Kizna.

Kizna poked her head out of the kitchen and said, "Guys please no fighting or argueing. And plus I'm almost done making breakfast."

"Yeah we shouldn't argue," said Sora. "We guys shouldn't be mad at Kizna, the girl who graciously woke us up and is making our breakfast. Or Leon my precious girlfriend. Or Jennifer my best friend's girlfriend. But we can get mad at the other girls."

"SORA!" screamed the girls, except Kizna, Leon, and Jennifer.

Soon Kizna came in and had plates full of food for all of her friends. "Breakfast time everybody!"

Kizna soon put food on the table, and everybody took what they wishedto eatfrom the plates full of food. There was pancakes, waffles, toast, scrambled eggs, and some sausage.

Leon, Sora, Matt, Jennifer, Riku (Jennifer's boyfriend, who has silver hair and blue eyes), and Mekeda sat at the counter. Nick, Kizna, Kit, Inu, Emmy, Lunei, Paul, and Neko sat at the table.

As they were eating, Paul asked, "Did you girls make it?"

Kizna looked up at her friend and of course said," Of course we made it. What kind of girls would we be if we didn't get on the team?"

"So you guys did make it," Leon said from the counter.

"You mean you didn't wait to find out?" Inu asked curiously while holding toast in her hand.

"You guys know me. I'd rather be surprised or find out later. And of course I knew you guys would get in."

"That's so like you," grinned Kit.

"Hey aren't Jennifer-san and Riku-kun going to compete as well?" Neko asked, as she put her knife and fork down.

"You got that right," Riku said cooly as he was drinking orange juice from his cup. "But sorry girls, Jen and I are going to be on different team than you. We're going to be with this team called the Heartless while we're the Keyblades(I know too much about Kingdom Hearts)"

"No that's alright. We don't mind,"Kizna said, as she got up and put her plate in the sink." At least we'll see each other correct?"

"You bet!" piped Jennifer as she put her plate away. Soon everybody else was done and put their plates in the sink as well; soon everybody started to leave. Then Kizna started to wash the dishes, until Matt stopped her.

"Kiz, you don't have to do the dishes and your rehearsal starts in a bit," Matt said, as he started to do the dishes instead.

"But I don't want to burden you by letting you do the dishes alone," Kizna said while looking at the pile of dishes.

"Don't worry, Kiz!" exclaimed Paul, Mekeda, Riku, and Jennifer. "We'll take care of everything, even your pet as well as the others, cuz we wouldn't want you guys to be late for jazz band."

"Are you sure?" Kizna asked while, looking at her friends with a concerned face.

"Kiz, don't worry about them! They can do a pile of dishes fine without you!" Kit said, popping out of no where. Kizna had no choice but to sigh in defeat. "All right, just be careful okay?" Kizna said as she was leaving with Kit and the other Angels to go to rehearsal.

"Okay! Bye you guys! See ya later" shouted Matt, Paul, Mekeda, Riku, and Jennifer as their friends went to the elevator.

((In the Elevator))

Leon started checking her watch and said, "It's 8:40 and it starts at 8:50 right? We're going to be there with a few minutes to spare. So we're lucky that we got Kizna-chan away from dishes duty."

"Yeah! All of us know how long it takes you to wash that many dishes!" exclaimed Neko.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right," Kizna said with a smile. Then Kizna just remembered. "Hey guys don't forget we have shifts today after Martial Arts."

"We won't Kizna!" everybody said in unison.

((Tyson's House))

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" screamed a panicking Kenny. " At this rate we'll never even get to the school until noon!"

Everybody was all ready to go, except for one problem...Tyson is still sleeping. But Max has an idea on how to wake up his sleeping teammate.

"Don't worry chief!" Max said with a grin to his panicking friend. Then shouted down the hall from Tyson's bedroom door. "Ready Hilary?"

"Ready Max!" Hilary shouted from the hallway. "Are you ready Rei?"

"I'm set Hil!"Rei shouted from the dining area. "What about you Kai?"

"Let's just get this over with!" Kai shouted angrily as he hid in the shadows.

Then Max took a huge breath and shouted in Tyson's doorway, "BREAKFAST!"

Then Tyson bolted out of his bed, got dressed, and ran straight down the hall, to where Hilary is. Hilary then tugged a rope, which Tyson tripped over and started rolling into the dining area. Then Tyson saw a plate of pancakes and quickly stopped rolling and stood up so he can dig into the pancakes. But Kai grabbed onto him, by grabbing his arms to stop him from going any closer to the food. Rei comes in with a plate cover and covers the plate of pancakes and puts a lock on the cover; then says to his friend," Sorry bud, but your crime costs our time."

"We finally got him out of bed!" Kenny said triumphetly. " Now we can finally head over to the school!" Then Kenny walked out of the Tyson's house and got into the limo that Mr.Dickinson provided for them.

Max and Hilary trailed behind Kenny, with satisfied smiles on their faces. Then Kai and Rei while carrying Tyson, who was tied up and gagged. When they got in the limo, off they went to Lunar Hills High to meet their new teammates.

((At Lunar Hills High))

"Wow. So this is the school?" Max asked while looking around the front of the school." It's really big!"

"Yup, not only is this the best school in all of Japan, it might also be the biggest school built, and this school also gets the highest grades sometimes," Kenny said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You sure know a lot about this school Chief," Rei said while looking at his friend.

"Well that's because ummmm because..." stuttered Kenny.

"That's because Kenny took some brochures and read stuff about this school on the internet, so he can get in," Hilary said, while Kenny was blushing.

"I didn't think you would be that obessed, Chief," Tyson said from the back with his hands behind his head. "And you guys didn't have to tie me up and gag me!"

"How else were we going to keep you quiet and still?" Kai said coolly.

"SAY WHAT?" shouted Tyson.

"Cool it both of you!" Rei shouted over both of them. "We're here to find our new teammates, not to argue or look around the school. And we should at least find someone who knows the schoolor at least someone who knows our teammates."

"Yeah, Rei's right!" Max piped cheerfully."We should at least get a map of the school."

Then Rei heard some music, with his keen ears. It sounded like some type of jazz music. Rei started following his ears, and ran off in the direction of the music.

"Huh? Rei where are you going?" Hilary asked, as she saw her friend run off. _'Oh Shit! I forgot they have jazz band on Saturdays. If I show up there, they'll be so pissed at me.'_

Rei looked back and saw that his friends had confused looks and shouted, "I hear some music! Maybe someone's playing it!"

Then everybody else agreed to follow Rei and they were soon led to a building where they could hear the music being played loud and clear. Then the music stopped and they heard voices from inside, but one problem...they couldn't get in.

"GREAT! How are we going to get in?" Tyson asked angerily.

"The door genius," Kai said from the back.

"I know..." before Tyson could finish his sentence, he was hit very hard with the door.

"TYSON! Are you okay?" Hilary asked kneeling down to her now hurt friend.

"Why do I see stars?"Tyson asked with the spinning eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you," said a stern voice. Then a hand was held out for Tyson. Tyson then looked up to see the hand and took it. "Thanks, and don't worry about it, things happen."

"Okay, by the way my name is Mr. Stone the band and orchestra instructor here, and are you guys new students here?" the man asked. He had brown hair, and a mustache and small beard.

"Pleased to meet you," Tyson said as he shook his hand."Sorry but we're not new students here. We're actually looking for some people."

"Oh! Who might they be?" asked Mr.Stone.

"We're looking for some students by the name of Kizna, Kitsune, Sora, Leon, Inu, Neko, Lunei, and Emmy," Tyson said as he counted off his fingers."Do you know them?"

"Actually I do. They were just here for jazz band. But they just left to go to theirsports teams," Mr.Stone said the excited bunch of teens.

"Do you know where theirteams practice?" Kenny asked still a bit excited to be here at the school.

"Well let's see. I think Inu and Kitsune are going to be outside. Leon and Sora will probably be at the basketball courts, Kizna will most likely be in the gym. While Neko, Emmy, and Lunei will be in the computer room. But sorry, I don't know the area very well, I've only been here for2 years and I still get lost because its so big. So you guys are on your own," said Mr. Stone.

"No problem! We can handle it! The school can't be that bad!" exclaimed Tyson."Thanks for the info Mr. Stone!" Then Tyson ran off into one direction. Soon the guys followed, leaving Hilary behind to talk to Mr. Stone.

"Hey Mr. Stone, how's the jazz band without me?" asked Hilary.

"They're doing okay Hilary. But I would like it if you came back," Mr. Stone said with a smile.

"Hopefully they won't get to mad at me when they see me," Hilary said with a sweatdrop.

"Well you better help your friends, or else they'll get pretty lost."

"Yes sir. See you later!" Hilary said, as she ran off and waved goodbye.

((With Tyson and Group))

"TYSON WAIT!" shouted Kenny.

Then Tyson came to stop after running. "What?"

"Do you even know where is where here at this school?" Max panted, while trying to catch his breathe.

"Ummmmmmmmm no?" Tyson said with a sweatdrop.

Everybody just sighed at Tyson's comment.

"Hey! Where's Hilary?"Rei asked suddenly.

"Did someone call my name?" called a voice from behind. The guys turned around to find there female companion running up to them. "So what are we going to do next?"

"I think we should split up!" suggested Max.

"Is that okay with you Kai?" asked Rei.

"Whatever." Kai said coldly. "Let's just find them, meet them, and get the heck out of here!"

"ALL RIGHT! Dizzi and I will be one group while you guys will be another! Meet you guys in a while!" Kenny said whil trying to run away.

But Kai and Rei grabbed onto Kenny's shirt, which was stopping him from going anywhere.

"Too bad Chief but you're going to have someone else in your group as well," Max said laughing at what his friend tried to do."How about Rei and Kai one group, Kenny and Hilary in another, and Tyson and I will be one."

Everybody nodded and went their seperate ways.

(3 Hours later)

The Bladebreakers are EXTREMELY exhausted from searching practically the whole school.

"I...will...never...ever...take...my school...for granted...again," panted Tyson.

"What do we do now?" asked Max.

"I have no clue. What do you think Kai?" Rei asked as he was resting on a bench.

"...I don't care, as long as we find them," Kai said coldly, even though he was exhausted himself.

"We might as well go to where they work," suggested Hilary as she was rumaging through her pocket and found the card that Mr.Dickinson had given her. "Here it is. According to this they work somewhere called the "Shooting Star" and here's a map of it too on the back."

"Awwww must we leave?" whined Kenny.

"Yes Chief we're leaving!" shouted everybody at Kenny. Then they all left the school in an attempt to once again try and find their new teammates.

(" The Shooting Star")

"HI! Welcome to the Shooting Star! I'm Inu and I shall be your waitress," Inu said to a few customers as she led them to a table.

The Angels work at a restaurant called the "Shooting Star". It is located a few blocks away, and so students who work there can get there in a short time. It is very popular in the area and is a great place to go to eat, do work, or meet someone. It has 3 sections: a rowdy side where everybody can be extremely wild; a quiet section where people can do work or relax away from the rowdyness; an arcade where people may go to play one of many of the games there. The uniform for the restaurant is just a simple custom made sash or arm cuff that has the restaurant symbol on it and the guys wear the cuffs on their arms and the girls wear sashes around their waists.The building is painted a mixture of blues and has a bright star on the front.

"Here you go, enjoy your meal!" Sora said politely to some girls, as he gave them their meal. The girls of course screamed, then Sora said, "Sorry girls but I'm already taken."

"Hey Sora! Stop messing around with those girls!" shouted Emmy."And get back to work!"

"Roger Emmy-san!" saluted Sora. Then he went back to his normal activities.

"Sora!" called a voice. Sora then turned around to see his friend walking up to him. "Hey Riku what's up?"

"Girls getting attracted to you?" asked Riku.

"Yeah you?"

"What do you think?" Riku said as he pointed to another table full of girls staring at him.

"You two can enjoy your little fanclubs later!" shouted Mekeda, as she was taking orders from people.

Kizna was about to go get the new customers that just came in, but Leon stopped her.

"Someone personally requested that you come and serve him. He is in the quiet section okay?"

"Okay, thanks Leon. And you better watch Sora cuz he's becoming quite popular again." Kizna said, while pointing over to a few tables.

"I gave up on that. Sora can't help it if he's really cute!" Leon said with a smile. "You better get to your customer okay? His table number is 9."

Kizna nodded and went on her way. After a few dodging many other waiters and waitresses, she finally reaches the quiet section, and looks for table 9. She soon reaches it, only to find an elderly man sitting there reading his newspaper. "I believe you requested to see me sir?" Kizna asked politely.

"Ah. It is good to see you, Kizna," the elderly man said as he put his newspaper down.

"Oh. It's only you Mr.Dickinson. It is a pleasure to see you as well," Kizna said with a smile.

"Now let me get a good look at you. How long has it been? 2 years?"Mr.Dickinson asked as Kizna was patiently standing. "Ah you look just like your mother."

"Thank you sir, but I'm sure you are not here to take a good look of how much I've grown."

"You are correct," chuckled Mr.Dickinson. "I'm here to see if your new teammates are meeting you today. I told them they are more than welcome to come see you and your friends. But I have yet seen them."

"I'm sure that if we don't see them today, we'll see them at the ball, which I believe is in a few days," Kizna said, as she was getting her order pad."Now how about I get you something. How about some iced tea and a slice of our applepie?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," said Mr.Dickinson.

Then Kizna wrote the order down and bowed to the elderly man. "I'll be back in a bit." Then she walked away entering the rowdy section to place the order.

(In the Rowdy Section)

"There is no way in hell that I'm paying!" shouted a punk with orange hair.

"Then you better work it off! Cuz there's no fucking way are you getting away with this!" Kit shouted back.

"That's right!"shouted Inu, Leon, Lunei, and Kelsey (a girl with red hair with black streaks and green eyes.). Then a huge crowd of people started to crowd around the occuring commotion.

"Well my friends and I can't afford to pay. So why don't you be nice little girls and let us go?" the punk with orange hair said.(let's call him punk #1)

"How about NO! You damn bastards!" Kelsey shouted at him.

"That's not very nice you know," Punk #1 said. Then 5 other punks got up from the table, and looked like they were ready to kill someone or some people.

"Hey boss can we beat them up?" asked a punk with messy black hair.(let's call him punk #2)

"Well how about we challenge you to a beybattle?" shouted Inu, while getting her blade out.

"I second that!" agreed Leon, while also getting her blade out. "Same here," Kit said with her blade already out.

"We're up for that," said another punk with dark red hair.(let's call him punk #3. You basically get the idea, if a new punk talks he's the next number.)

"That okay with you boss?" asked a punk with dark brown hair(punk #4).

"Sure why not?"said punk #1."Maybe these girls can do something else beside talk and act tough."

"They think they can win? It's 3 on 6,"said a punk with dirty blonde hair(punk #5).

" Did you guys think they're in our league?"asked a punk with white hair(punk#6)

"Nah, they're probably too scared or weak to even touch our blades,"punk #2 said cockily.

"Say What? Let Me At Them!"demanded Kit as she tried to rush to the punks, but was held by Lunei and Kelsey.

"Cool it Kit!" shouted Leon as she held her hand out infront of her pissed friend." Let's deal with them with what we do best, Beyblade! And don't worry about us you jerkoffs. We can handle you, but can you handle us?"

"Why don't you girls stop acting so tough and get give up and maybe we won't beat you bitches up," punk #5 said evilly.

"Forget It! Let's battle!" Inu said readying her blade for launch. Then Kit and Leon were ready to launch as well. And the punks had their blades ready. Neko was the referee and was about to start them.

"Ready?" Neko asked while looking at both sides."In 3...2...1...Let it Ri-"

"What Is Going On Here?" shouted a voice from behind the crowd. Then the person started to move to the center of the commotion. Kit, Leon, Inu, Neko, Lunei, and Kelsey were shocked to see Kizna." You guys always seem to get into trouble somehow, don't you?"

"Uhhhhh H-Hey Kizna. Um w-we were just t-trying t-to get this jerk-offs o-out of here,"stammered Kit.

"You don't have to battle them so they could leave you alone,"Kizna said with a serious tone, then a happy tone with a hint of evil."You could have just shown them to the door."

"Huh?" everybody asked confusingly.

"Just watch okay girls?"Kizna said with a thumbs-up. She then went up to punk #3 and stood infront of him were her back facing towardshim."I'm going to S.I.N.G(2) for him."

The dark red head was totally confused by what she meant."What The Hell You Talking About You Bitch!"

But punk #3 got whackedon the head by Kizna's serving plate."Please do not interupt me,"Kizna said in a calm voice.

"First you start with the Stomach."Then Kizna hit the punk in the stomach very hard; hard enough for some blood to come out of his mouth. He was soon clutching his stomach.

"Then In-step,"she then stepped on the guy's foot making him clutch his sore foot.

"Then the Nose,"she then punched the punk in the nose making some blood to drip from his nostrils.

"Now the Groin,"she said cheerfully.

"No! Not The Groin!"Punk #3 said in pain when Kizna's foot contacted to his groin.

Kizna was of course smiling at the work she had just done."Then you oh-so-kindly show them the door." Kizna grabbed his arm from behind her back ans threw the punk overher shoulder and sent him flying out the door."And of course tell them that they are not welcome until they have learned proper manners."Kizna said while brushing her hands, but she didn't realize that everybody was in shock of what she had just done."And that is how you show a jer- I mean a gentlemen out the door. Now I'll leave the other gentlemen to all of you," she said as she started to walk away.

"Why You Little Bitch!" Punk #3 said as he wiped some blood away from his face. Then he immediately rushed through the doors so he may beat up Kizna. When everybody saw him re-entered the building, the girls were about to stop them when Leon stopped them.

As Kizna was walking away, she quickly spun around with her serving plate out, and not noticing that she had hit someone that was running up to her.

"Did you guys say something?"Kizna asked innocently.

"No we didn;t Kiz,"Leon said with a smile.

"Oh. Alright!" Then Kizna quickly spun around again and hitting the punk again; leaving him unconscious and went back to her own business."Don't you guys have some jerk-offs to toss out?"

Then Leon, Inu, Kit, Lunei, and Kelsey just remembered that the other punks were still in the restaurant and are still in shock as to what has happened. Then the girls went up to them and were about to show them the door.

(Outside)

"We're...finally..here,"panted Tyson, after going all around the area who wouldn't be tired?

"And its all thanks to Hilary!" piped Max from behind."It's a good thing she readthe map and directions pretty well."

"Unlike Tyson,"Kai said cooly.

"Whad dya' say?"Tyson said, now all angry at his captain.

"Stop it Both Of You!"Hilary yelled at the top of her voice."If you guys want to meet them, at least try to act mature! And Don't You guys Dare Try to Talk Back To Me!"

Everybody was in complete silence. Until Kenny spoke."Hey guys this, place seems like a nice area and its quiet thank goodness."

"AND STAY OUT!"shouteda coupleof voices from inside the restaurant.

Then all of a sudden 6 guys were hurled through the doors.

5 girls were standing at the doors, looking very pissed.

"When I took this job I never expected to beat up jerk-offs,"said a girl with red hair with black treaks.

"Well this is what happens when you're in the rowdy section,"a girl with blue hair said.

"We better get back to work,"said another girl with black hair and blonde streaks.

"You got that right,"said a girl with auburn hair. The other girl with white hair just nodded.

Then all of them went back inside the restaurant.

Of course Tyson and the others had no idea as to what was going on, and just stood there and blinked."Uh...What just happened?"first asked Tyson.

"Maybe it isn't a good idea to see them," Kenny said, all-scared.

"Come on guys, don't be so scared. It's not that bad,"Hilary said postively with a smile as she walked up to doors.

"NO Hilary! Don't go to the Dark Side!(3)"screamed Max.

Hilary ignored Max and went in while dragging the guys behind her. When they went inside, it seemed like a regular restaurant, with the usual waiters and waitresses and customers eating meals, except it was much louder than a regular restaurant.. Hilary then waited for someone at a podium for af ew minutes, when ablue-haired waitress came by. She was the one who apparently helped throw the guys out.

"Hi welcome to the Shooting Star, I'm Inu, and where would you like to sit? In the rowdy section, or the quiet section?"Inu asked with a smile.

"Uhhhhhhh,"the guys said without a clue. Until Hilary spoke."We'll sit in the rowdy section."

"Alrighty. How many in your party?"

"6 people."

"Wait one moment please," Inu said politely as she went off. It wasn't long until she got back, grabbed some menus and asked Hilary and the guys to follow her. As Hilary, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei, and Kai followed their waitress, they saw a whole bunch of the other waiters and waitresses tending to their customers and such, and a few them seemed a bit familiar. Then a few minutes into the restaurant they arrived at their table, #13 and sat down, and were given their menus.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Inu asked them as she got out her order pad.

"May I request another waitress please?" asked Hilary.

"Sure, which one would you like?" Inu asked as she put her pad away.

"Can we get Kiz(aka Kizna)please?"

"Of course. Be right back." then Inu went to the other side of the restaurant.

"Hey Hilary, how do you know how to do all of this?"Rei asked curiously.

"I have my ways,"Hilary said in a matter-of-fact tone. Then a blue-green hairedwaitress with glasses soon arrived at their table.

"Hi there! My name is Kiz and i understand that one of you requested me?"asked the blue-haired girl.

"Yup, that would be me," replied Hilary.

"All right, what would you guys like to drink?" the waitress asked as she got her order pad out.

Before any of the other guys could say anything, Hilary spoke first."Yeah, I'll have one of your custome cotton candy flavored sodas(4), and this is for Hilary Tatibana."

As the waitress wrote down Hilary's order, she just then realized whose name she was writing. "Hilary-san?"

"Bingo!"Hilary said happily to the surprised girl."And it's just Hilary to you and the others."

"Tio!"the waitress said seriously. Then she put her pad down, and thrusted a punch at Hilary. The guys of course tried to stop the waitress, but Hilary didn't flinch at all when the waitress's fist was millimeters from her face."...It's so good to see you Hilary!"

"Oh My God! It's so good to see _you! _Kiz how are you? And everybody else?"

"We're all fine!"Kizna said before Hilary got up and they both started screaming in delight."GIRLFRIEND!"

Then Kizna just got an idea and turned to the guys plus Hilary, and said,"I'll be right back. Cuz' for a special guest, we need a special announcement."

Kizna soon walked off, leaving the guys plus Hilary confuzzled(5).

"Hey Hil" I didn't know you were friends with the waitress," said Max.

"Yeah it seemed like you too were best friends,"Tyson said eyeing Hilary curiously.

"Yeah, I guess," Hilary said nervously.

(With Kizna)

"Now where is he?"Kizna asked herself as she searched around the restaurant for her friend, Sora.She soon found Sora waitering to some girls again, until Kizna pulled him aside. "Yo Sora, wh have a special guest, so we need a special anouncement."

"Oh? Who is it Kiz?" Sora asked curiously.

"Its Hil'" Kiz said plainly.

"No WAY! Tio-girl?"Sora asked, his brightening up.

"Yup, so you better use the drumsticks for this,"Kizna said exitedly."And when you do say that its not my bro for the girls, and say its not my bro's girlfriend for the guys. And don't forget that she's sitting at table 13."

"You mean lucky table #13?Then okay then! This has to be special! Here goes Kiz!" Sora said as he got his drumsticks out. Then took a deep breathe then started hitting the sticks together, loud enough for the rowdy section to hear.

"BEN ATTEN HUT!" Sora shouted throughout the section.(6)

"ONE!"shouted all the waiters and waitresses.Thenthey all went to attention and stopped whatever they were doing, and all the customers went quiet.

"Alright Listen UP! You are all at Attention"shouted Sora."The reason I called all of you to attention is because we have a special guest here."

Then the all the waiters and waitresses started cheering.

"No Girls it is NOT Kiz's brother!("Awwww," groaned the waitresses.)And Guys it is NOT Kiz's brother's girlfriend!("Dammit!" souted the waiters.)"Sora shouted once again."This guest is one we haven't seen for a while. This person is sitting at table 13. So if you guys want to see her, go to the table when you are done with whatever you are doing or just go. That's all. One for dismissal!"

"Ben Parade Rest!"

Then all the waiters and waitresses put their right hand over their left while spreading their feet.

"BEN ATTEN HUT!" Sora shouted while clicking the drumsticks.

"ONE!"

"Dismissed!" Sora said,beforehe walked with Kizna to gosee Hilary. When they got to table 19, the table already had Kit, Neko, Lunei, Emmy, Inu, and Leon. They were all talking to Hilary of course.

"WHOA! IS THAT YOU TIO-GIRL?"Kit screamed and starting poking Hilary to make sure she was real.

"Yeah... Kit I'm here, so can you please stop poking me?"Hilary asked starting to get pissed.

"Sorry!"Kit said sheepishly.

"What brings you back?"Inu asked curiously.

"Yeah, we thought you wouldn't come back!"Lunei said as she leaned on Kit's shoulder.

"I thought you didn't want to come back because you were afraid to get beat up by us if you came back," Emmy said evilly.

"He..He..I have reasons to come back. And I hope I don't get beat up,"Hilary said nervously.

"How long are you going to stay?'asked Neko.

"Well, I guess I'll be here for a couple of hours,"said Hilary.

"Hilary..,..,..,..,.."Leon said with a glare towards Hilary.

"Leon..,..,.,.,..,..,"Hilary said standing up.

Moment of silence. Besides the other customers.

"...,..,.,..,..,..It's good to see you again."Leon said while patting Hilary's shoulder and nodding.

"Likewise,"said Hilary.

"Oh my god that's just like Kai and Tyson in a serious conversation," Rei and Max said in unison and in shock.

"HEY HILARY!"Sora and Kizna just shout out of nowhere,scaring everybidy around them.

"AHHHHHHHH"

"Calm down, we didn't scare you that much."said Sora.

Kizna then noticed that Hilary's friends were left all quiet."Hey Hilary, do you mind introducing us to your cute friends?"

Then all the girls turned their heads to Kai, Rei, Max, Tyson, and Kenny, who were all blushing from Kizna's comment.

"Oh yeah! How can I forget these guys?"Hilary said as she moved out of her seat.

"You just did,"everybody said in unison

"Oopsie!"Hilary said while rubbing her the back of her neck." Ok the guy with the glasses is Kenny aka the Chief("Pleased to meet you,"Kenny said politely). The blonde guy with blue eyes is Max Tate("Hi there!"Max said happily). The neko-jin you see here is Rei Kon("Hey!"greeted Rei). The one with the cap is Tyson Granger("What's up?"Tyson said winking at the girls). And last but not least the one with the two-toned hair is Kai Hiwatari("Hn," was Kai's only reply)."

All the girls plus Sora greeted them in reply as well.

"Hey Hilary, aren't you going to introduce _us_ to your friends?"Max asked innocently.

'Yeah, of course. Okay this is..."Hilary couldn't finish when they were interrupted by a familar elderly man.

"Ah Kizna, there you are! I just wanted to thank you for the pie and tea," said the old man.

"It was no problem Mr.Dickinson! I'm glad you enjoyed your meal here!"piped up Kiz.

"Whoa Mr.Dickinson?" Tyson asked surprised."What are you doing here?"

"Visiting your future teammates, one of them just served me a delicious snack," Mr Dickinson said with a smile."I'm pleased that all of you were able to come, so you may meet your new teammates."

"Where are they?" Rei asked curiously.

"Why don't all of you look at the people around your table?"Mr Dickinson said while pointing at the group of teenagers surrounding them.

"NO WAY! These Girls and Guy Are Our Teammates?"shouted Tyson, Max, and Kenny.

"I guess so,"Rei said with a sweatdrop.

"They don't look very strong to me,"Kai said coldly, finally speaking."They actually just look like a bunch of prissy girlie-girls."

"WHATDYA SAY?"screamed Kit, who is trying to jump Kai but is held back by the collar of her shirt by Kizna and Leon."LET ME AT 'IM! LET ME AT 'IM!"

"Kit-san calm down! He doesn't know us that well, and we don't want to throw out a cute guy right?"Kizna said as she was trying to calm her very pissed friend. Kai hid his face from the others, trying to hide the blush he received from Kizna's comment.

"And if you don't, then I won't make you dessert tonight,"threatened Leon.

"NOOOOOOOO Anything But That!" begged Kit. " I'll calm down now. Just don't take away my dessert!"

"Heh, works everytime,"muttered Leon.

'Yup they really don't look like beybladers or strong.' thought Kai, as he turned his gaze across the table.'Eveyrbody seems happy at least.'

"So this teenagers you see before you are your teammates." Mr.Dickinson said pointing them out."This one with the white hair is Lunei Majere("HI!" shouted Lunei), the blonde one is Emmy Hikaru("Hezo!" greeted Emmy.)(7), the one with messy black hair is Neko Oikuneru("Yo!"said Neko); these three support the team by being training them and giving them info. Now the bladers, this young lady with the blue hair is Inu Sage("We already met Mr.Dickinson!"Inu said happily), the one with black hair and blonde streaks is Leon Rai("Hn,"Leon said, closing her eyes."), this energetic one with the auburn hair is KitsuneEmerald but we all her Kit("Hey!" greeted Kit."), this young man right here with the chocolate brown hair is Sora Hikari("Hey! There! How's it going?" asked Sora.), and last but not least, the captain of the Angels, the young lady with the blue-green hair, Kizna Himura("Hello, it's a pleasure to meet all of you," Kizna politely said). Bladebreakers meetyour new teammatesthe Angels, Angels meet your new teammates the Bladebreakers."

"Mr.Dickinson, these are the famous beybladers we've heard so much about?"Kizna asked politely.

"That's right Kizna, and the captain is Kai Hiwatari, the young man with the two-toned hair is him,"pointed out Mr.Dickinson.

"Thank you for pointing that out, but you never told us girls that the guys on the Bladebreakers were very attractive,"Kizna said politely again. Then all the guys on the Bladebreakers started blushing a light red.

(sigh) 'I guess they finally met, and it only took us about 3-4 hours too. I have a feeling this will be an interesting relationship,' thought Hilary.

**(End of Chappie 3)**

(1) Pocky- if you don't know what the hell Pocky is, that's okay you probably don't have enough asian friends who eat this(sorry if racist in any way). Pocky is a biscuit stick dipped in either chocolate, strawberry, and not sure about vanilla. Its super good its so good that I got sick of eating it after a few years.You can get this at asian stores or regular stores near the sauces, or cookie section. Not sure for other places but that's how it is for me in my area.

(2)S.I.N.G- this is fromMiss Congeneality2(can't spell and does not own). S.I.N.G is a technique to beat up a guy. First stomach, in-step, nose, then groin.

(3)"Don't go to the Dark Side!"- my friend uses this a lot and it means, is don't do that or go or leave and stuff.

(4) cotton-candy flavored soda- yes! there is such thing. I saw it on Food Network channel. There's this restaurant somewhere, that you can make different flavored sodas and stuff with soda water andflavored syrup.

(5) confuzzled- my friend's friend invented this word. Its a combined word of confused and puzzled.

(6) The whole part where Sora shouted- okay all this with the drumsticks, being called to attention, for me its marching band. The captains shout this and use drumsticks to get our attention and have us stay quiet and stuff so we can listen to them. This takes a lot of discipline and stuff.

(7) "Hezo!"- my friend says this as a greeting, and I'm really used to it now.

Me: FINALLY I FINISHED MY CHAPPIE!

Kai: It took ya long enough.

Me: Do you kno how much thought went into this?(anger voice)

Kai: Judging you, probably a year's worth.

Me: WAHHHHHH Somebody, Kai's being mean to me.

Tala:(randomly pops in) Kai you're still too mean to our author.

Kai:Do you want me to be super nice? That ain't going to happen even if you brag me, cuz guess what? I'm rich so you don't have to brag me.

Tala:(sigh) That's okay Kimkizna, just smile(saying this while giving her flowers)

Me:Ummmmmm Tala, wrong person(said while pointing to a random person)

random person: T...A...L...A... Why Are You Giving Flowers To Her?

Tala:(nervous) He...He sorry Kelsey. These are for you!

Kelsey: THANK YOU! I Knew I Kidnapped the Right Guy!

Danny:(suddenly appears out of no where) My TURN To talk! Okay, all of you guys that DON'T Review this story, that means I'm going to kill all of you! If there isn't any people to kill, I'll kill some of the characters then!(loads up revolver gun)Time for target practice!

Silver Suzaku: (beats Danny up with a frying pan) DAMMIT DANNY SHUT THE FRICKIN HELL UP!(excuse language) Why won't you just leave the reviewers in peace and in one piece!

Danny: Why Don't You Leave My Business Alone? I don't even know who the hell you are!

Silver Suzaku: I may be just an authoress, but I'm a crazy authoress and therefore makes me better than you!

Danny: ... Should I even ask?

Me: I hope you enjoyed the chappie! I'll try and update soon! Please Review! Au Revoir!


	4. Endurance then Lunch Time

**The Angels**

Me:Yay! I gots more reviews! I'm so friggin happy! And one of my fav. authoresses says that I'm one of her favs. I can't believe it! Special thanks to all of my reviewers!

Kai: I can't believe this is a good story.

Me:Believe it Kai! And special shout-out to Silver Suzaku! You are soooooooo awesome

Kai: Whatever. Anyway Kimkizna doesn't own beyblade and some of the OCs.

**((Chapter 4: Endurance then Lunch Time))**

"Hey now that we all met, about we all go to our dorm for lunch?"suggested Inu.

"That sounds like a great idea!"agreed Kit."I wonder what Leon, Sora, and Kizna will cook today?"

"Huh?"asked the Bladebreakers.

"I thought we were eating here,"said Tyson.

"Sorry, but we eat at our dorm floor. Cuz we don't like to eat out that much," commented Neko.

"So that means... you guys are coming back with us!" piped Inu.

"Are you serious?" asked Max."I can't wait to your your place!"

"One problem Maxie, how are we going to get there?" asked Rei.

"That won't bea problem," replied Leon

"Yeah! Just leave it to us!"addeed Sora."Right girls?"

"Yup!" agreed all the girls, except Kizna.

"What do you mean Sora?"Kizna asked with curiosity.

"Kizna! Remember how we got here, and the stuff we left here?"asked Sora.

"Oh THAT!" Kizna finally realized. "I'm sure they can handle it."

"And the bonus of all this is... that our shift is now over!" Lunei said, checking her watch."It's now 1:00 pm. We were here for officailly two hours, and it is now time for us to turn in our note pads, aprons, and sashes for the day!"

"Woohoo!"exclaimed the Angels.

"Sorry guys, but we'll be back in a bit! so sit tight, before we go to our humble home,"Emmy said, before she and everybody else walked to the back of the restaurant.

((With the Bladebreakers, Hilary, and Mr.Dickinson))

"They're quite the energetic bunch aren't they?"asked Mr.Dickinson.

"A bit too energetic for my taste,"Kai said coldly, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah. But looks can be deceiving. They are stronger than they appear," Mr. Dickinson said once again. "Perhaps, they will show you later today. And if you will excuse me, I must be taking my leave." Mr.Dickinson soon left, and they bid their goodbyes. Soon leaving the Bladebreakers and Hilary alone to wait for their new teammates.

"It Might Be Fun Going To Their Home!"piped Max.

"By the way Hilary, how do _you_ know them?" Rei asked with curiosity.

"Yeah! That was a bit weird seeing that you know them, like you guys were friends forever,"Tyson said suspiciously.

"Well... ummm"stammered Hilary.

"TELL US OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" shouted all the guys.

"Sorry its secret," Hilary said while doing the quiet sign.

The Bladebreakers were about to shout at her again, until the Angels showed up.

"We're Back!" said the Angels, as they walked up to the table. They all looked the same without their work uniform, except Kizna's hair was in a ponytail, and they all held helmets in their hands. Plus, they were all wearing rollerblading equipment except Sora, Neko, Lunei, and Emmy.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Kizna asked politely.

"Yeah, sure," Tyson said getting up, signaling the others to get up to. They soon continued their way to the front door, the Angels saying their goodbyes to their friends, and exited the rowdy resaurant.

"Ummm, rude to ask, but how are we going to get to your dorm?"asked Kenny.

"Huh? Don't worry! We have a way to get home!"Emmy said with a smile."Just follow us to the back!" As they walked to the back of the restaurant, Emmy thought,'This is going to be fun! I can't wait until my tor- I mean training workout for our new teammates. Hope they like endurance. I have a feeling they'll thank moi.' She started to snicker very quietly, in front of everybody. The short walk only took a few minutes to get to the back and once they got there, there were 9 bikes already to go.

"This is how we're going to get home!" exclaimed Lunei.

"By bikes.. ," Tyson said bluntly.

"Ummmmm why bikes?" Max asked curiously.

"Because A.We can't drive yet cuz of the law( there's a law for driving at the age of 16-18 here where I live), B.Sora's car isn't big enough and it's not here, C. We can't just leave our bikes here,and D. We have a little test for you guys," Kizna said, while counting off her fingers.

"What type of test?"Rei asked nervously.

"Glad you asked, Rei," Emmy, Lunei, and Neko said in unison. "You see these bikes?"asked Lunei. All the guys except Sora nodded in response. "Well, the test is to ride these bikes to our dorm with one of our teammates as a guide to help you get there," added Emmy. Then Neko took out her laptop(Wendy), and showed them a little power point."Here's the catch though, you all must ride the bikes with each teammate hanging on to a rope attatched to the bike. This will test your muscle stregth and endurance, and its great aerobic excerise."

"So if you guys can handle this, then you guys are worthy of being our teammates, and you'll all get dessert after lunch!"said Kizna.

"So you guys are saying that we have to ride to your dorm while lugging someone?"Kai asked seriously."Actually this might be a good idea to work my team into the ground."

"Yup! This was our idea! Lunei and I thought of so our teammates can bike more!"piped Emmy.

"But before, we go, we must do a few things first,"Kizna said while walking over to Kai with the helmet, signaling the others to do so with the others. Kit walked over to Rei, Inu to Max, Hilary was given gear and a helmet to give to Tyson, and Sora and Leon were already readied up to go.

"Hello, do you mind wearing this helmet?"Kizna asked politely to Kai.

"Sure, whatever,"said Kai, while taking the helmet and putting it on his head.

"Thank you!"Kizna said with a smile."I hope you are ready to bike,because I shall be the person you are 'lugging'."

"Hey, can you put this helmet on?" Kit energetically said to Rei. "And I'll be your partner in this! That okay?"

"Of course, and I hope I do well,"Rei said nervously.

"Don't worry! You look like a pretty strong guy to me!" Kit saidwhile patting his shoulder.

"This is for you," Inu said while handing Max the helmet she was holding."Safety comes first of course."

"Thanks!" piped Max. " I have a feeling this'll be a blast!"

"It sure is, I hope you enjoy yourself. I'll be your partner,"Inu said calmly.

"Here Tyson," Hilary said handing the helmet to Tyson. " I'll be your partner, so be extra careful!"

"Why? I bet you're just going to slow me down,"said Tyson.

"What Was THAT?" Hilary shouted furiously.

"Kidding!" TYson said with a smirk.

"Tio-san is still the same isn't she?"Kizna asked aloud.

"Yeah," replied everyone except the Bladebreakers.

"Now shall get home?"asked Kizna. "I bet you're all starving by now. So let's get started right away."

So Emmy and Lunei showed the guys the proper use of the bikes, which were regular bikes but with a ski rope attatched into the bike and with the handle; so access to the rope is much easier. The girls will be hanging on to the ropes on their rollerblades like skiing, but the one on the bike and the one hanging on have to communicate in order to get to their destination safely. After the explanation, they were finally ready to go. Kai rid on Kizna's bike which was blue with green designs. Rei on Kit's bike which was red. Max on Inu's which was different shades of blue. Sora with Leon and Sora's bike was electric blue and silver. Tyson with Hilary and (she forgot her bike here long ago) it was silverand blue. And Emmy, Lunei, Neko, and Kenny would be riding on seperate bikes.(These are not the crappy bikes, these are sorta like trick/sports bikes). And they all started their ride back to the dorm.

"Hey you know this is a bit easy," Max said, with Inu close behind.

"Yeah, it sure is. We love doing it, cuz' it's easy,"Inu said loudly for him to hear.

"I never thought this would be fun," Tyson said grinning.

"And this can totally help us physically,"added Rei. "What about you Kai?"

"It's okay I guess," Kai admitted. "Just wait until I do this to you guys."

"Now this is where we really test you, this training can also help with teamwork and being in snyc with each other,"saidEmmy as she rode in front of everybody. "You boys are going seperate ways and the girls are going to be your guides, so listen to them carefully. Wish you all luck!"

"Hiwatari-kun! Please turn left here!" Kizna called from behind Kai.

Kai just nodded as he turned.

"Rei, follow Kiz!"shouted Kit.

"Alright!" shouted Rei.

"Max, go right here kay?"asked Inu.

"You got it!" piped Max.

"Tyson! Follow Max!" called Hilary.

"I'm trusting you on this Hil'," said Tyson

"Sora! You know where to go!"shouted Leon.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sora shouted with excitement.

Kai, Rei, Kizna, and Kit went to the left of a street disappearing among the trees and houses. While they biked to the left, Max, Inu, Hilary, and Tyson went to the right. And Leon and Sora missed the fork and went on to the next one and made a right.

(with Emmy, Lunei, Neko, and Kenny)

"Do you think they'll be okay?" asked Neko, as she caught up to Emmy.

"Don't worry about it Neko!"shouted Lunei, as she looked back to her friend.

"Are you sure it's safe to go off into the streets like that?" Kenny asked, with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry, if anything bad happens, those girls will take care of it!"Emmy said with a grin." And we better get going too!"

The four of them went on their way to the dorm buildings.

(With Kai and Kizna)

Kizna guided Kai down the street and through ahigh wire fence only tobe on top of a hillat a track for riding dirt bikes. It had large mounds of piled compacted soil used for tricks while jumping, sharp turns around the mounds testing the one riding the bike, and is occupied by other riders of course.

"Do you think you can handle this, Hiwatari-kun?"teased Kizna

"Hn," replied Kai, as he rode down the hill onto the track. Kai rode the track with ease at a regular speed for bikes, but not for someone on roller blades. Kizna had a hard time adjusting to the track, because she's never used to go going on the track this fast and is with almost a complete stranger.

'Man, this guy is not what I expected. He may seem socially unhealthy, but he sure is physically healthy.'thought Kizna. As they kept going, Kizna couldn't help but scream a little from the rough track.

"Hey!("Huh?" asked Kizna, as she looked to the rider) Are you okay?"Kai asked moving his eyes so he can catch a glimpse of his new teammate. 'She looks pretty good with her hair in the breeze. Wait, Did I Just Say That!"

"I'm fine don't worry!"reassured Kizna."Just keep going, and try the jumps if you want to!"

Kai just nodded before going off on to the jumps, as he did the jumps, did the some tricks on the jumps too."Woo hoo!" cried Kizna, as she made another jump. "Yeah!" Kai said ashe jumpedover more jumps.

There were also rigged bow and arrows with flour on them, but Kai saw it coming. Kai had to move to left and right a lot, which caused Kizna to carefully dodge the arrows. However, on one sharp movement, Kizna lost her grip on the rope and ending up flying off onto the inside of the track.

"AHHHHH!" cried Kizna, as she fell. She felt a slight bit of pain coming from her butt and side as she sat up.Kai heardherand stopped immediately, and looked behind him, to see that Kizna was on the ground. He ledthe bike to inside the track, and quickly ran over to Kizna, who was still on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked, concern covering his face. Kizna looked up, and blushed to see how close their faces were, but shrugged it off.

"Don't Worry About Me!" Kizna said energetically. She quickly got up and started brushing dirt off her clothes. "Kizna is always strong! We should get going if we want to get there first."

"You sure you're okay?" Kai questioned again, as he stared face to face with Kizna with a strong gaze.

Kizna couldn't help but blush, but just smiled. "Hiwatari-kun, you're so sweet! Do you always care about others?"

Kai turned his head to the side to hide his blush. But replied coldly," Lets get going."

Then all of a sudden a huge gust of dirt just swooped upon them, but Kai standing in front of Kizna, he got the most dirt and dust. This left Kai looking like someone dumped flour on him, but the flour was dirt and dust.

Kizna couldn't help but laugh hard enough for tears to be rolling down her cheeks and was turning red. Kai just glared at her, but when she saw it she wasn't scared at all by it. "Ha ha. Very funny," Kai said in a monotone voice. Then Kizna stopped her laughing and just started to dust the dust and dirt off of Kai's clothes, hair, and shoes. And took out a hankerchief to wipe his face.

"There! You're all clean again Hiwatari-kun!"grinned Kizna.

"Like I said, let's get going," Kai said ruffling his hair making sure he got all the dust out of his mess of hair.

"Hai!" agreed Kizna.

Then Kai picked up the bike, while Kizna grabbed the handle and off they went.

(With Kit and Rei)

Kit directed Rei to follow Kizna and Kai, but after a few streets they turned to end up on a different street. After going around a lot of streets, Kit and Rei ended up at a trail that looked like a trail for hiking or a walk through the woods.

"Okay Rei, you're going to go through this neck of the woods," Kit said pointing to the area.

"Through That?"Rei asked with incredulity.

"YUP! So you better be careful kay?" Kit said with the biggest grin ever.

"Well if this is what takes to pass the test, then so be it," shrugged Rei. He soon pedalled on into the woods.

These woods aren't your every day woods, these woods are so thick, that you need like 5 chainsaws to cut through it. Also its really thick and the trees are pretty close together so its hard to ride a bike through it, let alone a bike with someone hanging on to the bike. Rei managed to dodge trees bushes and etc.; however he was worried about Kit, hearing her yell every now then and trying to dodge the trees. Rei decided to come to a stop so that he can check his partner.

Kit noticed that she was slowing down and noticed Rei coming to a stop. "Hey why are we stopping?"

"Cuz' I want to see how much damage happened from those trees," Rei said getting off the bike, then walking over to Kit.

"Don't worry about me," grinned Kit. "I'm perfectly fine." Kit then twirled around to prove her point. Rei had to admit she was right, she didn't have as many scratches as he thought and he did notice she had a nice figure. ' She's pretty cute when I get a good look at her. Wait a minute! I just met her like 20 minutes ago.'thought Rei.

"I guess you're right,"said Rei with a smile. Kit could just blush at his smile seeing that he was extremely attractive with a smile. "Ummmm shouldn't we get going now?" stuttered Kit.

"Oh yeah! We should!" said Rei, as he got back onto the bike." I should just keep going straight right?"

"Huh? Uhhh yeah!" Kit said finally getting back to her senses.

After a few minutes of going through the woods, Kit and Rei managed to get out of there; however, they were covered in twigs and and leaves.

"Wow that was pretty rough, I hope that I-" before Rei could finish, he got hit in the head my a golfball." What the hell is this?"

"It looks like a golfball," Kit said looking at the golf ball.

"I know that!"Rei said while rubbing his head." But where did it come from?"

"Ummmmm Did I forget to mention that one side of the woods we were just in were a part of a golf course?" Kit said, while rubbing her neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?(crying talk)(stopped crying)Well, I don't think it matters now," Rei said, still rubbing the part where it hurt." Now show me how to get to the dorm k?"

"You got it!" piped Kit.

(With Inu and Max)

Inu asked Max to go to the right of the previous path, and showed which way to go at numerous forks in the street/road. This lead them to a street with many fences. in front houses all along the street.

"Ummmmm Inu, where in the world are we?" Max asked, while he took a look at his new surroundings.

"This is where you are going to take _my_ challenge for the whole test," Inu said while popping her head from behind." Just keep riding you'll be fine if you stay calm."

"Ummmm okay whatever you say, ' Max said with uncertainty, as he pedalled onward through the street. As soon as he rode one foot into the street, dogs came running to the fence trying to attack Max and Inu.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"screamed Max with the scaredest face ever( **:click:** Inu had just taken a picture of Max's face with her cellphone)VICIOUS, SCARY DOGS ARE LIKE SURROUNDING US!"

"I know!" Inu said with a smile.

"Why aren't you scared?"Max asked half-sscreaming.

"I am," Inu said still smiling." Can't you tell I'm shaking(points to arm, which is shaking uncontrollablely) and I don't want them to sense my fears."

"You should've told me before," pouted Max.

"I wanted to see the look on your face," grinned Inu. "And I have proof!" Inu then flipped open her phone to show Max's face. "How can you do this to me?" pouted Max. "Kit is rubbing off of me," Inu said proudly.

"Ummmmmm Inu I think we should get moving, cuz' I'm a bit uncomfortable around this dogs, which Are About To Attack Us!" half-shouted Max.

"Good Idea!" piped Inu, before she and Max sped off away from the dogs, good thing the dogs were behind the fence.Then Max and Inu heard a CCCCRRRREEEEAAAAKKKK sound. They looked behind and saw that the dogs were able to break down the fence and started chasing them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed both Max and Inu.

"Get Us Off This Street Max!" shouted Inu, as she turned her head around to see 10 dogs trying to catch up with them.

"You Don't Have To Tell Me!" half-shouted and half-panted Max.

After what seemed like forever, when it was actually 10 minutes , leaving Max and Inu on a new street exhausted from trying to get aways from the aggresive dogs. The dogs gave up chasing them around 6 minutes, but Max and Inu didn't want to stop and check.

"I...pant...will...pant...never look...pant... at dogs...pant,... the same...again,"panted Max.

"I totally did Not expect all of them to come after us," Inu said while looking back to the street they just went through.

"Wait a Minute...," Max said looking over to Inu.' Whoa she looks pretty attractive, wait! Never mind that, get back to wait you were going to say.' "You Knew That The Dogs Were Going To Chase Us?"

"Not all of them," Inu said still exhausted.

"Why me?" whined Max.

(With Hilary and Tyson)

Hilary guided Tyson to follow Max and Inu, then turn in a street to more streets,and Hilary asked him to keep going to the right on each street, by doing this, it lead them to an open park with open park.

"Where are we?" asked Tyson, as he got off the bike to take a look around.

"We're at the park that's a few blocks away from the dorms," Hilary said as she rolled over to Tyson."This is where your test is going to be Ty-kun!"

"What Did You Just Call Me?" Tyson asked, as his eye started twitching.

"I couldn't help it!"Hilary said innocently."Anyway, you just have to ride through the park, the things is, this park is notorious for its strong wind. So we're going to be biking against the wind today."

"Are You Serious?" asked Tyson, with shock.

"Yeah, so we better get going, before the wind picks up," HIlary said as she went behind the bike, and grabbed the rope; thus signalling Tyson to get on the bike and start pedalling.

"Hey this is pretty easy,"Tyson said as he rode onward. " I bet the others have something much harder than this."

'I can just picture it in my head, Kai probably has to go through fire, Max probably has to ride through rapids, and Rei probably has to ride through a maze or something.' thought Tyson. But he was brought out of his thoughts by a strong gust of wind.

"WHOA!"shouted Tyson, and on instinct he put his both of his feet on the ground, hoping not to get blown over. However, Hilary was having a worse problem. She can feel her grip loosening on the handle, and she's still on wheels; which means she can be blown away much easier. Then a stronger gust blew, but Tyson held his ground while Hilary, however, suddenly lost her grip and was blown backwards.

"AAAAHHHHHHH TYSON HELP!"shouted Hilary. As soon as Tyson heard her shout, he turned his head around and immediately got off the bike and started running towards Hilary. And because he was running with the wind he gained some speed.

"HILARY!"shouted Tyson, as he extended his hand toward Hilary. She saw Tyson's hand and extended hers as well. Tyson soon caught up and grabbed her hand, but because he was still running he accidently tripped and he and Hilary started rolling down the hill.

They finally came to a stop just under the shade of a huge tree; however, Tyson was lying on his back under Hilary, both with tomato red blushes on their faces.

Tyson just seemed to get lost with her in his sights, the sun rays leaking in from the leaves just seemed to give Hilary this glow, that he couldn't take his eyes off. For Hilary, she just couldn't take her eyes off of his eyes. Those cocoa eyes that had such a kindness in their depths. Then she could see Tyson lifting his head up, and Hilary just couldn't pull away, she just let him lift his head up tp hers. Their lips were just a few milimeters apart. Just when they were about to kiss...,...,...,...,...

(WHOOSH)

A giant gust of wind blew past them and it blew up Hilary's skirt causing her to blush even redder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sceamed Hilary. Tyson just saw her skirt blow up and just started cracking up. Laughing until tears fell out of his eyes. He couldn't help but laugh at her.

Hilary quickly rolled off of him so the wind wouldn't blow her skirt up again. "IT'S SO NOT FUNNY!"screamed Hilary.

"Sorry Hil'"chuckled Tyson. Then he stood up and brushed his pants "I couldn't help it. Here let me help you up."

Then Hilary looked up and saw that Tyson had estended out his hand and grinning at her. She took it and helped herself up. "Thanks Tyson. Now we were get going if we won't to get there on time."

"Yeah, you're right," replied Tyson, as he went to get the bike but just had an idea. "Hey Hilary, I have an idea!"

Hilary just stared wide-eyed and silent.(...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,) "This has to be a dream. First my skirt blew up, and now Tyson just got an idea!"

"Ha..ha very funny," Tyson said sarcastically. "But seriously, why don't you take off your blades, hop on the bike, hang on to me, so you don't get blown away by the wind, and we might get there faster and I don't have to worry about you getting hurt."

"Eh? You worried about me riding like that?" Hilary said teasingly.

"Whatever," shrugged Tyson. "Just C'mon!"

"Kay!" replied Hilary. She then sat back down took off her blades, put her shoes on, and hopped on the bike. "Now Onward We Go!"

"Yeah!" grinned Tyson. And off they went depite the strong winds, they managed to get through the park off they went onwards to the dorm.

(With Leon and Sora)

After everybody else went their seperate ways, Leon and Sora went to their favortie street. They took a lot of turns and finally managed to get to Wave Street, a street infamous for light poles falling unexpectedly and fire hydrates just firing water at some renadom time; however now it's controlled, and Leon and Sora use the street for riding.

"You better get ready Leon," suggested Sora as he rode on towards the street.

"Don't worry, just keep going. We do want to get there early so that we can start cooking right away," replied Leon, as she put down a protective screen for her face from her helmet. This cued Sora to put his down as well. Then all of a sudden, when they passed a fir hydrant, the fire hydrant quickly shot pressure of water, almost hitting Leon.

"Game Start!" they both shouted. Then as if on cue, all the light poles fell and the fire hydrants would start to shoot strong forces of water. Luckily Sora dodged them all and Leon just followed all of his movements and escaped the obstacles easily. (sorry not much as the other ones. I wasn't very creative at the time)

Sora turned to a stop after they had dodged the last fire hydrant. "That was too easy."

"Agreed," admitted Leon. "But we did it together." Then Leon took off her helmet, rolled over to Sora and gave him a kiss on the lips. Sora gracefully returned it. He just licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, and willingfully let him in, allowing him to explore the cavern of her mouth. After a few minutes of deep kissing, to Leon's disappointment, Sora pulled away. "Sorry, sweetheart. But we better get going.

Then Sora pulled her into a short kiss and got on the bike and off they went to the dorm.

(With everybody)

"Where are the others?" Emmy asked frustratedly. She, Neko, Lunei, and Kenny where waiting at the dorms. They were waiting at the North Dorm building with Kai, Kizna, Rei, Kit, Max, and Inu. And they were all waiting for Leon, Sora, Hilary, and Tyson.

Kai and Kizna came first after jumping off a ledge, but safely landing in front of the waiting trainers and computer geniuses. Then after a minute, Kit and Rei suddenly appeared from behind the East building. Max and Inu came looking extremely exhausted and passed out in their friends arms, but recovered after a few minutes of rest.

"I'm sure Leon-san and Sora-kun are coming soon," Kizna said, leaning against the wall.

"Them, we understand," Neko said as she patted Kizna's head. "It's just Hilary we're worried about."

"That's right!"exclaimed Lunei. "Ah. The memories."

"What are you guys talking about Hilary?" Max with curiousity in his voice.

Just when they were about to answer, Leon and Sora finally came.

"Sorry we're late!" shouted Sora, as he and Leon came to a stop. "We lost track of time."

"While making out!" teased Inu. Then Leon shot a death glare to Inu, instantly shutting her up.

"Ummmmm who's missing?" asked Sora.

"Hilary and Tyson," Kit said bluntly.

"I understand Hilary, but don't know about Tyson," said Leon.

Then Hilary and Tyson finally came, Tyson was the one who was suffering, after all Hilary was riding on the bike, not rolling along on the blades.

"What took you two so long?" Rei asked rushing over to help Tyson.

"We fell, and Hilary's skirt blew up," Tyson said chuckling.

"HAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" guffawed everybody(even Kai laughed ), as Hilary just stood with a deep red blush.

"Now that we're all here, lets go inside and EAT!" Neko said as she raised her fist in triumph.

"According to the girls, they live on the 5th floor," Kenny said as they entered the building. "Some of us will take the elevator, while the rest take the stairs."

"I'm going to take the stairs," Kizna said as she went to her left, and opened a door to a flight of stairs.

"I'm coming too!" Kit called, as she ran to the door. "I'm going to beat you going up."

Leon just shrugged and went to the door. Then Sora of course joined her. Then Kai and Rei wanted to follow their partners. Thus leaving enough for the rest to go up.

(20 minutes later) (too lazy to write anything else)

The elevator finally came to the fifth floor, and when it opened waiting were six teenagers, who just walked onto the floor themselves.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Kit.

"You know the elevator," Inu said as she sat down.

"Guys, I found a note from the others," Kizna said as she held a paper in her hand.

_Dear Angels,_

_"We all went fishing for the afternoon, so we won't be home probably until 6:00. _

_Just get ready to cook with fish tonight. _

_Your Friends,_

_Matt, Nick, Paul, Mekeda, Riku, and Jennifer,"_ said the note.

"That seems okay to us right?"asked Inu. The Angels nodded.

"We should introduce the guys to them," suggested Lunei. Everybody on the Angels agreed.

"Angel!" called Kizna. "Honey!"

"Woofie!" called Kit.

"Slushie!" called Inu.

"Cocoa!" called Leon.

"Cinammon!" called Sora.

"Tenshi!" called Neko

"Cereberus!" called Lunei.

"Jewel!" called Emmy.

Then all of a sudden 3 dogs, two cats, two birds, one ferret and one rat just suddenly came from some of the rooms and rushed straight over to their owners. However, a white cockatoo flew onto Kai's shoulder, a black cat jumped onto Rei's head and cuddled in his hair, a huskie puppy ran to Max and sat down in front of him, and a cream-colored ferret ran to Tyson's leg and climbed up his leg and to his arm.

Then Kizna went over to Kai to see that he was a bit dumbfounded. "Hiwatari-kun, this is Angel," pointed out Kizna. "She really seems to have a liking to you!"

"Hn," was Kai's only reply. But he was intrigued with the white creature on his shoulder. Then he used his other hand to stroke the bird's chest. Then Angel started saying," I Love You!"

"Awwwwwww Hiwatari-kun. She Likes You," grinned Kizna.

Kit was just in shock, staring wide-eyed at Rei. "Uhhhhh Kit? Why is a cat on my head?"asked Rei, as he felt very awkard with a cat in his hair.

"There Has To Be Something Wrong With Woofie!"shouted Kit, as she pointed at the cat. "The Only Few Times He Wanted To Be With A Guy Are My Dad And Brother!"

"Really?" asked Rei. 'Then he must like me for some reason." Then Rei picked the cat out of his hair and held him in his arms. "But I do like your cat, Kit. Woofie right?" Rei just started petting Woofie on the head. Woofie purred and meowed, rubbing against his hand a bit. Kit couldn't help but smile at the sight they made.

Inu went over to Max and the huskie puppy, who was being petted by Max. "Do you like Max, Slushie? Do You? Do You?" asked Inu as she rubbed her dog's belly.

"Your dog is so cute Inu!"grinned Max. Then on cue, Slushie just started licking Max's face happily. "I guess you're thanking me for calling you cute eh?"

Tyson was panicking over the ferret hanging on to his arm. "Why Is A Ferret On My Arm?"

"Sorry, Tyson," apologized Hilary. "Honey, come here to mama!" The ferret reacted as soon as she heard the voice of her former owner, and immediately climbed down Tyson's body and ran straight to Hilary arms.

"You never told me you had a ferret," pouted Tyson.

"You never asked," grinned Hilary. "But c'mon Tyson. She's not going to hurt you. Heck, I think she even likes you." Tyson then extended his hand to touch Honey, and Honey just relaxed at Tyson's touch. "See Tyson."

"She is a bit cute," Tyson said, as he scratched Honey's ears.

Neko (has Tenshi, a cat that was gray and had black stripes.), Lunei (has Cereberus, a German Shepard), Emmy ( has Jewel, an African Grey parrot), Leon (has a Cocoa, chocolate lab puppy), Sora (has Cinammon, a grey rat), and Kenny just smiled at their teammates interaction with the pets.

"Now that you guys met our pets,"said Neko. " I think Kiz, Leon, and Sora should get started on cooking. Cuz' I'm starving here!"

"I think we can all agree on that," said Kizna, with a smile.

Everybody just nodded. Kizna left Angel with Kai, Leon gave Cocoa to Inu, and Sora gave Cinammon to Emmy. Then the trhee of them went to the end of the hall, the kitchen. The elevator is in the middle of the hallway along the wall. The kitchen is to the left if you walk out the elevator. And the elevator is also a few feet away from two doors which are the bathrooms.

"While they go cook, how about we show you a tour of our floor?" asked Lunei.

"Sure!" agreed the Bladebreakers, while Kai just hn-ed.

They all decided to go to the end of the hallway on the right so that they can work their way to the left and to them kitchen/dining room. They walked down the hall to the entertainment room, and the Bladebreakers were suprised to see a 40" flat screen tv on the wall, a VHS/DVD player attatched to it, a PS2 attached to the TV, a Dreamcast attatched to the TV as well, anda DDR Dance Pad attatched to the PS2. There were also two couches, a table in front of the couch, and a large shelf full of games, DVD's , and videos.

"This is the entertainment room as you can see," Inu said, snapping the boys out of their trances of shock.

"Wow," was all Tyson could say after seeing everything in the room. "Where do I enroll into this school?"

"You guys must have every single gmae for the PS2 in the world right here!" exclaimed Max, as he took a look at the shelf full of the alphabetized games.

"You guys also have a huge collection of movies,"said Rei as he saw the numerous movies in alphabetical order.

"But where did you guys get the money for all of this stuff?"asked Kai.

"Most of this stuff belongs to the people who live on this floor," explained Emmy.

"No wonder there's so much stuff here,"said Kenny.

"Well ,the furniture and tv were already here,"said Lunei.

The guys, except Kai, just had their mouths hanging open.

"Now on to our bedrooms and the bathrooms," said Kit, leading everybody onward. The guys shrugged off the fact that the school was clearly rich. The girls then showed them the bathrooms, which were basically like 2 locker rooms. One for the boys and one for the girls. Each bathroom had a set of mini lockers, 5 sinks, 3 shower stalls, a huge jacuzzi tub, and 2 toillet stalls.

Then they went to check out the rooms.

(In the Kitchen)

Leon and Sora were cooking the ingrediants for the pizza they were about to bake. While, Kizna was making some milkshakes for everyone. Then she hears her cell phone ringing, then stops the blender and reached for it.

"Hello?"answered Kizna.

"Hey Kiz-chan!" said a feminine voice on the other line.

"HI! What's the occasion for calling?"asked Kizna.

"What Do You Mean?"the voice asked angerily. "I Can't Call One Of My Closet Friends In The World?"

"But you usually call, for something special," replied Kizna.

"You can say that this a special occasion,"the voice said playfully. "I gotta go, but go check you elevators.

Then Kizna could just hear the other line hang up. 'Well that was interesting.' Kizna decided to listen to her friend and go to the elevator in the hallway. When she walked up to it, she saw a rather large package, and it was addressed to her.

"Hmmmm I wonder what onii-chan got me this time?" Kizna asked herself, as she opened the package.

"E'LLO!" shouted a figure from the box. Apparently theire was someone in the box, and that person surprised Kizna. "Hey There Kiz-chan!"

"Maricel-san!"said Kizna, as she got over her almost heart attack.

"Hai! I have appeared!" said Maricel( pronounced ma-ree-sel), as she did a pose. Maricel (real name is Kyung-Soom Jung) had a white tube-tope, with a red shirt vest over it, and a short red skirt. She also wore a necklace with blue spikes, bandages wrapped around her wrists to her forearms, a gold band around her left arm and sandels. And she had tanned skin, light purple eyes, and short red hair.

"What are you doing here?" Kizna asked curiously.

"You know that tournament you Angels are in?"

Kizna just nodded her head a lot.

"I'm entering too!" shouted Maricel.

"Really? That's wonderful!" grinned Kizna.

"Yup! My team is called the Heartless."

"Where have I heard that name before?"Kizna asked herself. "Oh well! Would you like to eat lunch with us today?"asked Kizna, as she gestured her hand to the kitchen.

"That's why I'm here!" exclaimed Maricel. Then she and Kizna walked to the kitchen to see that the pizzas were done and Sora already made the milkshakes for everybody.

"Well, I guess I'm not needed anymore for cooking," Kizna said as she went over to get a smell of the pizzas. "They smell delicious you guys! I'm going to get the others now."

Leon and Sora just nodded. And giving Kizna the cue to go get the others. When Kizna left the kitchen, Leon glanced to her left.

(WHACK!)

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh somebody! Leon hit me!" cried Maricel.

"That's What You Get For Trying To Eat First!" shouted Leon.

Sora just sweatdropped at his girlfriend's actions. 'She seriously need to calm down.'

(With the others in the hallway)

They had finished going through the rooms and were about to go into the kitchen to eat. The Bladebreakers were surprised at how much stuff were in each of the rooms.

In Neko's and Kit's room, there was a bunk bed, the bottom had silver sheets with a fox at the bottom right corner, the top had black and red sheets with a black cat at the bottom right. There was two messy desks with for each of them. And they both had a computer. One wall had a bunch of pictures of foxes, England, family and friends. Another wall was just full of anime drawings and a huge Nightmare Before Christmas poster. Next to the bunkbed, was a shelf full of pictures and below it was another shelf with a whole bunch of trophies and awards for soccor, fencing, Comdey Sportz( this is basically Whose Line is it Anyway. This is a club/team at my school), honor roll, section leader of the clarinets, talented pianist, computer science. Most of these were Kit's except Comedy Sportz was Neko's. There was also a bedside table next to the bunkbed that had two frames with a set of pictures of Kit's friends and famiily and the other's was Neko's.The room was painted a mixture of black and silver and had white colored carpet. They also had a tv and a DVD player on a shelf across the bunkbed. There was also a cushion under the bed which was right across the door. And there were two dressers full of clothes and a mirror in each one. A music stand and a box full of music books by Kit's desk. But you can't forget the mangas, a lot of them on a bookcase across the bunkbed. And can't forget the beds for their cats.

Then they went to Leon's and Inu's room. In their room, they had two beds, one bed on the left and the right. One bed had a mixture of blues with a picture of a puppy plushie on it on the bottom corner, and the other bed had black and white and a white wolfe on the bottom corner. There were also two desks, each had a computer, and the shelves above the desks were filled with books, binders, and movies. Next to the window, which was also across the door, there were two cabinets full with trophies from sports, music, and martial arts. On the walls were full of pictures of animals, anime wallscrolls, and a poster with types of dogs on it. The room was painted a dark blue, while the ceiling was white, and the carpet was ice blue, but had some snowflakes on the carpet. Two music stands and a clarinet case and a trumpet case sat in the middle of the room. There was a tv on a small table that was a foot away from the window. And there were plushies everywhere courtesy of Inu. A huge dresser stood next to Inu's bed. A bookcase full of mangas and art books. And there were two beds for their dogs.

Next door was Lunei's and Emmy's room. In their room, they had a bunk bed, but the both sheets were military print, Emmy's was light green and dark green while Lunei's was a mixture of purples. And the walls were covered with anime posters, pictures of friends and family. There were two desks, each had a computer, but one desk was a bit unorganized. There was also a window in the room with black curtains and under it was a small table. There was a dresser( you know the drawer one) and a mirror attatched to it, and it was red oak. The room was painted a mixture of reds. They had a flat screen across the beds on the wall and attatched to it had a PS2 hooked up to it on a shelf, and there were two wireless controllers under the bunkbed. There were tropies on a shelves above both desks and the trophies had sports, comedy, P.E, martial arts.Can't forget the manga filled shelf here too. There was a bed for Lunei's dog and a perch for Emmy's parrot.

Then Kizna's room. Her room had the most stuff out of all the rooms, there were plushies everywhere and tons of books on shelves. A dresser stood next to a bunk bed that had a red blanket with the picture of a phoneix on the bottom right corner for the bottom bunk and the top bunk had a light pink blanket with a light purple dragon on the botto right corner as well. There was a desk of a with a laptop and above the desk was a long shelf full of pictures of friends, places, and family. The window had white curtains and a beanbag under the window. there was a 30 inch flat screen on the wall and a shelf with a Gamecube and a PS2 and some wireless contollers sitting perfectly on the systems. And there was also a music stand and a trumpet and trombone case sat close to the stand. There was a huge wallscroll of a phoenix on the wall. Some pictures of anime, friends and family, and activities were aligned perfectly along the walls. There was an art easel set a little bit away from the window. An alarm clock sat on a nightstand next to the bed. There was a wooden perch for Kizna's parrot and a large cage with a hammock inside for the ferret.

The next room was Sora's and Riku's room. The room was painted with a mixture of reds and blues. There were two beds on each side of the room, Sora's had pictures of swords on it while, Riku's bed had pictures of swords and lances on it. There were two desks with two computers, one messy (Sora's) , and the other organized (Riku's). There was a tv on a table in front of the window which had silver curtains. And can't forget an XBox attatched to the tv, and several games were stacked next to the tv. There were two dressers and a mirrors were hanging on the doors of the mirrors. A music stand and two basketballs were sitting in the corner. There was a stack of books sitting along whatever space there was. the walls had pictures of martial arts, friends, girlfriends, and games. And there was a bed for Sora's dog.

The Bladebreakers and the other Angels were just walking to the kitchen, until Kizna popped her head from behind the wall.

"Mina-san (is that how you say it?) Lunch is ready," called Kizna. "And we another visitor with us."

"Who?" evertybody asked, as they just entered the kitchen.

"Me!" shouted Maricel, as she slid out of nowhere.

"Maricel!" shouted the Angels. And Marical was instantly glomped by everyone.

"We can talk while we wait ok?" asked Sora, as he set the last pizza onto the table.

"OKAY!" agreed everybody.

There was the spinny-thingy that you put food on top so you can move it, so you can get what you want on it. Sora and Leon made 4 pizzas - cheese, supreme, spinach alfredo, and BBQ chicken. There were 2 pitchers of milkshakes - chocolate and strawberry. There was also some pepperflake packets, some toasted garlic bread, and parmessian cheese. Everybody immediately took a slice of pizza and placed it on their plate.

As Tyson bit into the slice of spinach alfredo, he was just in pure happiness. "This has to be the pizza ever!"

"That's Good!" said Sora. "We did what we could with what we had!"

Everybody just seemed to enjoy the food in silence, and drink the creamy milkshakes. Then Max just remembered something as he was on his 3rd slice of pizza.

"Hey Hilary, how do you the Angels?" Max asked curiously.

This immediately stopped Hilary from eating and everybody just stared at Hilary, causing her to get extremely nervous and sweat was just running down her face.

"You didn't tell them Tio-san?" asked Kizna. Hilary just shook her head in reply.

"Then we'll tell ya!" suggested Inu.

The Bladebreakers just listened with interest to their new friends.

"Well ya see, Hilary used to go here!" grinned Kit.

"Really?" asked the Bladebreakers.

"Uh-huh! She used to be my roommate," said Kizna, as she took another slice of pizza.

"And boy! Was she ever a lazy person, trouble causing, and obnoxious!" exclaimed Sora.

"You've got to be joking!" exclaimed Tyson. "Our Hilary? Lazy? Trouble causing? And Obnoxious?"

"You can bet on that!" said Marical, as she took another slice of spinach alfredo pizza.

"If what Mr.Dickinson said about Tyson is correct, then Hilary is the same as him; however, she had some okay grades."

"Yeah right!" shouted the Bladebreakers.

"She's always one of the first people to wake up!" said Max.

"And she has the best grades in the class," said Kenny.

"And Lazy doesn't even define Hilary," said Rei.

"And I've never had to yell at her, like I do to Tyson," Kai said, as he got another slice of pizza.

"And she's the sweetest and kindest girl we've ever met," said Tyson.

The Angels were just in shock.

"Wow Hilary you really changed," winked Lunei.

"Yeah," said Kit. "If I recall, Hilary weren't you the one who had the lowest grades out of all of us?"

This made Hilary choke on her chocolate shake.

"And weren't you the one who always needed one of us to wake you up, so you wouldn't be late to practice/school?" asked Inu, with a huge grin.

This just made Hilary even more nervous and embarrased.

"I also remember that you always acted tough, then you would get beat up by the other girls," eyed Leon.

"Hey don't forget that time when she was trying to hook up with that waiter hottie in Las Vegas," piped Neko.

"And she would always challenge Kiz-chan at something and would always try to prove that she's the best,"

"And THE most important one is that you're always late to beyblade practice!" Emmy pratically yelled.

The Bladebreakers just blinked. "Hilary Beyblades?" they asked in unison.

"Well I guess the secret's out," Hilary said, as she combed her hair back a bit. "Everything they said was true, my attitude, laziness, cockyness, eveything."

The Bladebreakers were just wide-eyed as they heard their female companion's comfession.

"However, those were my bad traits," Hilary said as she glared at her so-called friends.

"Sorry Tio-san!" apologized Kizna. "The truth is Tio-san is very reliable and caring."

"She's also a really great opponent at a lot of the stuff we do," grinned Kit.

"Hilary here is pretty athletic even though she looks so puny and weak," teased Maricel.

"Hilary always wants to have fun one way or another," said Neko.

"And she is super outgoing and super cool!" piped Inu.

"She's a great achiever," Sora said as he nibbled on a breead stick.

"Tio here is second best to our Kizna," said Lunei.

"Tio always wants to blade more than training," said Emmy.

"Most importantly, she's a great friend and we don't know what we do without her," Kizna said kindly.

"Why thanks you guys," thanked Hilary.

Then they continued eating anf having mini conversations every now then. Then Rei had question about Hilary as well. "Hey you guys? Why do you guys call Hilary by the name Tio?"

"Oh that?" piped Sora.

"Sora-kun and I came up with it," piped Kizna.

"But why Tio?" asked Tyson, as he got his 7th slice of pizza.

"Because its Hilary's middle name," mumbled Kit, as she ate and spoke at the same time.

"It alsow stands for her main traits - T for Track and Field, I for individuality, and O for out-going," said Neko.

"So that's basically the reason why we call Hilary here Tio sometimes," said Lunei.

"I have another question." Kenny said, stopping at 4 pieces of pizza, 3 bread sticks, and 2 refills of his shake. "How did you guys meet?"

Then everybody on the Angels team, Hilary, and Maricel all pointed to Kizna who was eating a breadstick and looked up innocently to see what was going on.

"Hmm?" Kizna asked innoucently.

"It's because of Kiz-chan here that we're all here and know each other," explained Hilary.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"That's right!" Kizna said finally realizing what was going on. "I met them and I just got them together and such. Hilary-san, Sora-kun, and Maricel-san, and another boy were my closet friends growing up. Sora-kun had to move to Israel, then Maricel got adopted, and then that other boy had to leave to Russia. Leaving Hilary and me. Then my mom said that she, me, and Hilary should go around the world for a vacation, while my brother was away at camp."

"This lead to us meeting everyone else," continued Hilary. "First we went to America, that's where we met Inu-san and Emmy-san, then England to where Kit-san and Lunei-san were, then Israel where Leon-san and Sora-kun were. Then coincidentally they all came to visit us during spring break while we met Neko in person, cuz' we met her in a chat room and we all got acquanted and became friends!"

After Hilary finished talking, everybody finished the food and drinks, cuing Kizna to take the plates and put them in the sink to wash.

"That's pretty amazing," said Max.

"What would have happenened if you guys that live in other countries didn't meet Kizna?" asked Rei.

"I'd probably still be in California under my parents' eyes" said Inu.

"I would probably have no friends," said Emmy.

"I'd still be in a gang probably be in jail," said Kit.

"I would never have helped Kit," said Lunei.

"I wouldn't ever have met Sora, and still be in a gang too," said Leon.

"So we're all tied too each other by Kizna, basically," said Neko.

"I have a question!" called Inu, raising her hand.

"Yeah Inu?" asked Tyson.

"What was it like facing against your own teammates last year?" Inu said curiously.

Everyone on the Bladebreakers were shocked to hear this question, and Kizna looked over her shoulder to see and hear the conversation.

"Well...,.. it felt like I betrayed them, and they betrayed me; however, battling them was a great experience," exclaimed Tyson.

"That goes for all of us!" piped Max, then looking over to Rei and Kai. And of course they agreed with a simple nod.

"You guys must be amazing being able to face your closet friends!" exclaimed Neko.

"If we faced each other, then we'd be in trouble," said Kit.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei.

"Cuz' none of us would ever beat Kizna and that results in competition to see who is better and leads to chaos eventually," said Sora.

"I got a question here," said Emmy. "How did you guys get together?"

"By a tournament," Max said hyperly.

"Yeah, Mr. Dickinson arranged it and we were the top four so we became a team," said Rei.

"And Kai didn't even want to be a part of our team," teased Tyson.

"Don't push it Tyson, or that'll be 5 laps around the district for you," threatened Kai, who was silent the wholetime , as he shot Tyson a glare.

"And I wonder how we're even friends," said Tyson nervously.

Then Maricel and Sora started laughing. "Yo Sora, that's just like Leon and Hilary's friendship isn't it?" asked Maricel.

"Aw man, that's almost the exact!" laughed Sora, as his tears were starting to form at his eyes.

Then Kizna just finished washing the dishes and then looked into a cabinet and got pet food for all the pets and put the appropriate food in pets' bowls. "Hey you guys! Lunchtime!"

Then all the animals came running to the kitchen and soon went to their bowls to start eating. Then Kizna walked over to the table to see that everybody was getting along well.

"Hey you guys, I think it's time that we prove to each other serious we can be in battle," Kizna said with an energetic voice.

Everybody looked up and saw that Kizna was pointing towards the direction of the elevator.

"HAI!" shouted everybody.

Then everybody either went to the elevator or the stairs (to lazy to say who) to go to the lowest level of the building, the basement. When everybody got there, the basement didn't look like a basement, instead it looked like a part of a work-out gym. And in the center of the gym was a huge beydish already set up and ready to be used. Then Kizna stepped up and was now standing infront of everybody, and her expression just changed.

"This is the final part of your test to prove yourselves worthy to the Angels Team," stated Kizna, with a strong gaze. "Everyone who is qualified to be blader will battle each other, one-on-one. And if you Bladebreakers defeat us, then we welcome you to our team. If not, then I must apologize, for we cannot collaborate with weak bladers."

"What Did You say?" Tyson asked angerily as he stared at Kizna.

Kai immediately put his hand out infront of Tyson, stopping him from doing anything further.

"I thought that little endurance course was a bit too easy and simple," said Kai, as he glared at Kizna. "So this was your trick up your sleeve."

"Will you accept my team's challenge, Bladebreakers, the World Reigning Beyblading Champions?" asked Kizna, as she narrowed her eyes at Kai.

"I accept." agreed Kai.

"So be it," said Kizna, as she glared into Kai's cold eyes. "Let the challenge commence!"

**(End of Chappie)**

Me: I've finally finished! (starts crying)

Kai: (mumbles) crybaby.

Me: Did you say something Kai-kun?

Kai: Nothing that you would care about.

Me: I want to again give an awesome shout-out Silver-Suzaku-san! And I hope Maricel-san meets your approval.

Danny: (comes in) You Finally Finally Finished! Now It's Time To Start Shooting People!

Me: Be Afraid, Be Veeeeeeeerrrrrrry Afraid! ( runs away from Danny's gun)

Kai: (Beats up Danny)

Danny: (on the ground, unconcious with swirly eyes)

Kai: Wait a minute. Isn't this supposed to be Silver Suzku's job?

Me: She's busy at the moment. And before I forget My Christmas story, its coming along, its just I'm slowly losing my ideas for it and its going to be on hiatus until I suddenly get a burst of inspiration. I hope ypu guys enjoyed my chappie! And I'll do whatever I can to update! Sorry if this one was super long.

**_Au Revoir Mes Amies!  
_**


	5. The Challenge

**The Angels**

Me: Bounjour mes amies! Merci beaucoup pour les critques d'histoire!

Oliver: She's saying, "Hello my friends! Thank you very much for the reviews of the story." in general.

Me: Thank you for trnaslating Oliver-san!

Oliver: No problem!

Me: So Yeah! Thank you for reading my story and and giving me reviews and such. (notices Kai is gone) Eh? Eh? EH? Kai-kun! Where are you?

Oliver: (finds a note) Kimkizna! I found a note!

Me: (takes note)

Note:  
_To my dear authoress,  
I went to go train.  
-Kai_

Me: (starts crying) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KAI LEFT TO GO TRAIN WITHOUT TAKING ME WITH HIM!

Oliver: Sorry about this everyone. Kimkizna doesn't own Beyblade and if she did, Enrique might be pretty happy to meet her. Please R&R.

**((Chapter 5: The Challenge))**

"Will you accept my team's challenge, Bladebreakers, the World Reigning Beyblading Champions?" asked Kizna, as she narrowed her eyes at Kai.

"I accept," agreed Kai.

"So be it," said Kizna, as she glared into Kai's cold eyes. "Let the challenge commence!"

Then the Angels team immediately went over to Kizna's side. "Sorry you guys," commented Kit. "This is just our way of testing teams." Soon enough, the teams were set up across from each other with the beystadium in the middle, and all of them except the captains were sitting.

"Because you guys are our guests, we shall decide who will go first, giving you the advantage to counter our chosen blader," said Kizna, as she kept her strong glare.

"Fine," replied Kai, in the same manner.

As the Angels were deciding who will go first, Max asked Rei something.

"Hey Rei," said Max, as he nudged Rei's arm.

"Yeah?" asked Rei.

"Do you notice anything _different_ about Kiz-chan?" asked Max.

"Yeah," replied Rei. "It's as if this is a whole different side to her usual happy self."

"I wouldn't want to get on her bad side," commented Max.

"Good point," replied Rei.

(With the Angels)

As the girls and Sora were arguing who will go first, there argument was broken by Kizna's voice.

"Inu-san?"asked Kizna. "Will you please?"

"Of course, Kizna-teichou," Inu said, as she bowed her head lightly. Kizna turned around to see Inu bow and said with a smile,"There is no need to bow to me. Just go do your best in that battle."

"You Can Do It Inu!" everybody cheered her on from behind.

"Roger!" piped Inu. She soon ran up to the stadium and stood ready for her opponent. "Hi! I'll be the first blader!"

Kai just kept staring forward, but decided who would battle Inu. "Max, you're up!" Kai said coldly.

"You Got It Kai!" piped Max. "Wish me luck guys!"

"Good Luck Max!" shouted everybody. Then Max stepped up to the stadium and took his position. And wished Inu luck as she did to him as well.

They prepared their launchers and beyblades, thus cueing Maricel to be referee. "Bladers ready?"

Inu and Max nodded in reply and prepared for launch.

"In 3...2...1... Let It Rip!" called Maricel.

"Get Him!"

"GO Draciel!"

Both blades landed perfectly into the dish and all they did was circle each other until Max when in for the attack. "Go! Attack!"

"No Way!" called Inu. "Defend with Wings of Water!" Then two wings formed by water covered the blue beyblade nad deflected the attack. The blades just kept going head on or circling each other, until it was Inu's turn to go in. "I Summon You! Come On Out Carbuncle!" Then a winged blue puppy appeared ready to attack.

"I Just Have One Thing To Say To You!" growled Max.

"What?" Inu asked, in a serious tone.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" piped Max. Thus causing everyone except Kizna and Kai to anime fall.

"Ummmm Kiz-chan?" asked Kit.

"Yes?" replied Kizna, with a serious tone.

"Why didn't you anime fall?"

"Because...I'm in serious mode," replied Kizna with a few sweat beads on her face.

Kit just had the half moon eyes.

"I KNOW! ISN'T HE?" squeled Inu. "But he isn't just cute! Carbucle use Aqua Edge!" Then discs of water were shot from Carbucle's mouth and their target was Max's blade. "No You Don't! Go Draciel!" called Max. Then the armored turtle rose from the green blade and deflected the water discs with its armored arms.

"Now It's My Turn! Attack Draciel!"

"Two Can Play At That Game! Go Carbuncle!"

The two blades just kept going at each other for what seemed like forever. And both bladers seemed to be getting a little tired, then Inu decided to stop the battle. "Sorry Max, But This Is My Battle!" shouted Inu. "Now Let's Go Carbuncle! Use Wolf of The Tsunami!" As soon as she said that, Carbuncle's saphire started to glow and a figure that resembled a wolf that was made of water stood behind it. "Go Now!" commanded Inu. And on cue, Carbuncle, with the water wolf close behind, just started charging towards Draciel.

"Heh. You Fell For It!" exclaimed Max. "Go! Use Heavy Viper Wall!" Then as Inu almost hit Draciel with a powerful amount of force, a green strong cyclone came from Draciel's bit-chip. Soon engulfing the blue beyblade into the vortex. Inu was just in shock and still not sure of what to do or how to even get herself out of shock. Her thoughts were interrupted by Max's voice.

"Ok! Stop Draciel!" commanded Max. "Now Use Gravity Control!" Soon the green vortex disappeared; however, it was replaced by an extremely strong pull surrounding the beyblades. (I can't describe the rest of the attack)

"No Way!" shouted Inu, as she covered her face with her arm. And soon her blade stopped spinning as was at the bottom of the dish, while Max's was still spinning. Then Draciel went and knocked Carbuncle out of the dish and into Inu's hand out of courtesy.

"Inu's Blade Has Been Knocked Out! Therefore Max Is The Winner!"called Maricel.

Draciel jumped out of the dish and landed into Max's gloved hand with ease. Max looked at his blade with a grin and looked up and walked over to Inu's form.

Inu just couldn't believe she fell into a trap like that so easily. Then she sees two bright blue eyes and an extended hand in front of her.

"That Was An Awesome Battle Inu!" exclaimed Max. "You Almost Had Me There!"

Then Inu smiled, and took his hand in a friendly handshake. "Yeah I Thought I Did Too! You really caught me off-guard there Maxie!"

"Rematch?" asked Max.

"Sure!" grinned Inu. Then both bladers walked back to their team benches.

(With the Angels)

"I can't believe Inu lost," Lunei said in shock.

"Sorry you guys," apologized Inu.

"Why do you need to apologize?" asked Kizna.

"Yeah!" agreed Sora. "You did your best, that's all that matters."

"There are consequences," Emmy and Neko said with scary glares.

"That's later," Leon said, while sitting with her legs and arms crossed. "Who will battle next?"

"I believe you should, Leon-san," Kizna said as she looked over to her teammate's form.

"Understood," was Leon's reply as she stood up and made her way to the dish. She went up the stairs, with still almost no emotion. And took her place signaling Maricel that she was ready.

"Bladebreakers, choose your next blader!" called Maricel.

(With the Bladebreakers)

Max came back triumphantly with a grin on his face. Tyson, Rei, Kenny and Hilary all glomped Max as soon as he got off the stairs.

"GREAT JOB MAXIE!" congratulated Tyson, Rei, Kenny and Hilary.

"Thanks guys!" grinned Max.

"You still need practice," commented Kai.

"Aye Aye Captain!" saluted Max.

'Note to self: Max 5 laps,' thought Kai. "Rei, You're Going Up Against Leon!"

"You Got It!" agreed Rei.

As Rei was walking up the stairs, Kenny, Tyson and Hilary were talking about Kizna.

"Hey, Hil'?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah?" replied Hilary.

"Does Kizna...you know..." started Kenny.

"What?" HIlary asked, cluelessly.

"Is Kiz always like that? All serious like?" asked Tyson.

"Oh That!" realized Hilary. "Well, trust me, you haven't seen anything until you see her completely enraged. With that face, it just means this is a really really serious matter."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" Tyson and Kenny said together.

(at the beydish)

Rei finally took his place and signalled Maricel that he was ready as well.

"Alright! Bladers Ready?" asked Maricel. Both bladers replied with a nodd. "Then In 3...2...,...1,...,...,...,..LET IT RIP!"

"GO CLOUD!" shouted Leon.

"GO DRIGGER!" shouted Rei.

Leon went in for the first attack, not giving Rei enough time to defend. "Go! Use Ice Strike!" And then Leon's blade started to spin with high speed and ice spears were being formed and thrown all over the dish, hoping to hit Drigger.

"Drigger Counter! With Vulcan Claw!" Then Drigger opened his mouth and the crescents of power(?) coming out of his mouth, and the crescents were able to stop the ice spears. "Now Use Tiger Claw!" And Drigger started charging at Cloud; however, Cloud stood his ground.

"CLOUD! Push Him Back!" cried Leon. Her blade starting using force to try and push white blade out of the dish.

"Get out Of There!" commanded Rei. In the nick of time, Rei's blade moved away from the powerful force of Leon's blade. He can tell that Leon wanted to end this battle fast but with power. "Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!"

Rei's blade started attacking Leon's from all sides.

Leon cursed under breath. 'He's good. So This Is A Pro at Work,' she thought. 'Better make this fast.'

"Cloud! Time To Have Fight!" called Leon. Then the white wolf emerged from its bit chip. The wolf had beared its fangs at Rei, hoping that his bit beast would appear for a battle.

"Two Can Play At That Game!" said Rei. "GO DRIGGER!" It only took the white tiger a few moments to come out of the bitchip. Once it came out, Drigger immediately bared its fangs right back at Cloud. "Drigger You Know What To Do!"

Then Drigger started charging towards the steady Cloud. "ATTACK DRIGGER!"

"I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME!" shouted Leon. "CLOUD! Use Ice Mountain!" Cloud opened his mouth and ice crystals came out at an accelerating speed and the ice formed a large wall that resembled a mountain, just in time before Drigger can attack Cloud.

THUD

Drigger hit the ice wall with all of its might, and left only a small crack. This tactic left everybody laughing, and Rei speechless.

Rei just blinked at what just happened. "Uhhhhhhh Drigger?" asked Rei, as he noticed that his blade looked like it was getting all wobbly. 'I knew Drigger was tough, but I didn't think we was hard-headed.'

(At the Bladebreakers' bench)

The team, except Kai, couldn't help but laugh at Drigger's actions. Tyson and Max were laughing their heads off, Hilary was giggling, and Kenny was trying so hard to supress his laughter. Kai just kept his regular facial expression.

"Oh God! That Was Hilarious!" guffawed Tyson and Max.

"It Wasn't _That_ Funny You Guys!" giggled Hilary.

"But _It_ Was!" Kenny said, finally releasing his held-back laughter.

"C'mon Kai!" grinned Tyson and he put his arm around Kai's neck from behind (Not A Yaoi). "Join in the Laughter!"

"No," Kai said sternly. "This is a matter of seriousness. Not Sillyness."

"Kai's a Fun-Sucker!" everybody else said in unison with a monotone voice.

"Shut Up or 10 Laps around the Dojo!" glared Kai. And with that everybody shut up.

(Back to the Battle with Rei and Leon)

Rei's blade was starting to wobble giving Leon the perfect opportunity to strike back. "Cloud! Finish This With Spirit of The Frozen Tundra!"

Then at the bottom of the dish, an ice surface started to form and Cloud stepped on it and looked ready to pounce on its next victim. Rei noticed that his blade was starting to wobble even more and noticed that ice was at the bottom, and this could be Rei's last chance at winning the battle.

"Okay Cloud! GO!" ordered Leon. Then Cloud started charging towards Drigger with as much speed as possible with claws out as possible.

"Drigger! Counter!" Then Drigger regained speed and charged towards Cloud. When they hit each other, it was an all out rumble. Cloud just kept going at Drigger hoping to end the battle quickly. However, Drigger being fast too, manage to dodge all of the attacks.

As the battle kept going Rei realized that Drigger couldn't keep going forever. 'I got to finish this, and fast! Or else Drigger's going to slow down on me!'

"Drigger! Gatling Claw!"

"Oh Yeah! Cloud! Frozen Claws!"

Both beyblades charged at each other causing a collision, and dead silence in the room. Maricel was trying to search through the smoke for a winner and the loser. However she found that both blades were at the bottom of the dish...,...and none of them were spinning!

"...,...Uhhhhhh Its A Tie!" called Maricel.

Rei just sighed in relief. 'Good, cuz if I lost I would be doing push-ups non-stop,' he thought as he wiped his forehead.

Leon on the other hand was shocked and just stared at her blade with wide eyes. 'I lost? How?'

Then Rei jumped into the dish to retrieve his blade, then grabbed Leon's blade too. "Hey Leon!" Rei called getting Leon's attention.

"Yeah?" replied Leon, getting out of her state of shock.

"Rematch 'kay?" asked Rei, as he tossed her back her blade and flashed her a grin. Leon couldn't help but smile at the neko-jin. And replied with a smiling nodd and went back to her teammates, cueing Rei to do so as well.

(With the Bladebreakers)

"That Was An Awesome Battle Rei!" congratulated Max.

"Thanks Buddy!" grinned Rei.

"It was pretty intense if you ask me," said Tyson.

"But You Did Great Overall!" piped Hilary and Kenny.

"But You Could've Done Better!" snapped Kai. "Tomorrow Training! Got That!"

"Sure Kai," Rei replied sheepishly. "I could use some more practice."

(With the Angels)

Leon came back to the bench, with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Awwwww sweetie," cooed Sora, as he went up to her and hugged her. "You did your best, and that's all that matters."

"I know," replied Leon.

"We'll get them back! Don't worry!" piped Inu.

"Yeah! Let us take care of it!" said Kit. "We'll make them see what happens when they mess with our team!"

"Actually..." said Leon. "I didn't mind _tieing_ with Rei. That was a really fun battle. I hope to do it again sometime." And she gave one of her rare smiles.

Sora dropped his head slightly, but brought it back up immediately to reveal a grin. "You're SO cute sometimes you know that Leon-chan?"

"We can do this later," Kizna said firmly. "Who's battling next?"

"That'll be me!" grinned Kit. "I've Always Wanted To Battle the Champ!" And soon she started walking towards the stairs, until Kizna stopped her by extending her arm in front of Kit.

"Wait," said Kizna. "I want Sora-kun to battle."

"Sure!" replied Sora. "But _who_ will I battle?" Then he started to ascend the stairs.

"You'll see" replied Kizna, as she narrowed her eyes towards the other side. 'It's time to show them what you're made of...' thought Kizna.

(At the dish)

As Maricel was waiting for the teams to decide the next blader, she noticed that the Angels has sent Sora to battle next.

"Bladebreakers!" called Maricel. "Who is the next blader?"

But before Kai even uttered a word, Kizna beat him to it.

"Hiwatari-kun, I have a suggestion," said Kizna.

"Oh?" asked Kai. "And what might that be?"

"I suggest allowing Tio-san to battle?"

"What?" Kai asked in surprise. 'What is that girl thinking? Hasn't she seen us on television before? Hilary has never even launched a blade in front of us, let alone battle.' But his thoughts were interrupted by a voice from his own team.

"I Accept!" called Hilary. Kizna just gave a small smirk, and went back to her serious expression. "Then it is settled. Tio-san will battle Sora-kun in this battle."

(With the Bladebreakers)

As Hilary was walking up the stairs with a determined look on her face, her teammates stopped her.

"Hilary, Wait!" called Tyson.

"Hmm?" asked Hilary.

"Do You Even Know _What_ Your _Doing_?" exclaimed Tyson.

"Yeah! We've never even seen you blade before, let alone win a battle!"cried Kenny. Hilary just giggled at their comments and waved her hand for reassurance. "Don't Worry! I Won't Let You Guys Down!" Then She skipped up the stairs and to her position.

"Guys, just trust her will ya?" asked Max.

"Yeah! This could be interesting!" exclaimed Rei.

(At the Dish)

"Bladers Ready?" asked Maricel. And both Sora and Hilary gave a nodd. And both of them prepared for launch.

"Alright!" exclaimed Maricel. "In 3...,...,.2..,..,..,..,..,...1 ..,...,...,..,...LET IT RIP!"

"Get Her Quetzacotyl!" called Sora.

"Let's Go!" called Hilary, whose voice had enthusiasm in it.

Then immediately Sora launched his blade, to only see Hilary's light purple and white beyblade already in the dish.

"What? How did she launch it so fast..." Sora asked himself, as he looked up to see Hilary with a determined look on his face. "Now Quetzacotyl! Use Thunder Arrow!"

Then his beyblade started to start sparks and soon enough, clusters of sparks were being sent towards Hilary's light purple beyblade. Hilary, of course saw the attack coming at her, but instead of moving out of the way, she had her blade stand its ground. "You Got Better Sora!" smirked Hilary. "But Lets See If It's Good Enough! Go! Use Echo Barrier!"

Then Hilary's blade started to spin at a high verocity, to cause a barrier, and just in time to block the sparks. When the sparks hit the barrier, the sparks were sent flying and bouncing off all the walls. Luckily, the the sparks didn't hit Sora's blade.

"Damn! Steady Qetzacotyl!" called Sora.

"Its been awhile since you've seen my attacks haven't you?" asked Hilary. "You probably forgot what my element is too!"

"Uhhhhhhh" said Sora. "Ummmm no...,...,... I didn't forget..."

Hilary just looked at him with half-moon eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Uhhhhh Yeah?" confessed Sora, with a sweatdrop.

(At the Angels' side)

Inu, Kit, Neko, Emmy, and Lunei just gasped really loudly, and stared at Sora.

"Oh..."started Kit.

"My...,"said Inu.

"God...," said Neko.

"Sora...,..," said Emmy.

"Actually...,...,"said Lunei.

"Forgot Something!" the girls said together.

"This is a miracle!" exclaimed Kit, as she did a victory pose. "I'm actually better than Sora at something." This caused everybody to clap, even Leon.

"Do _you_ remember Hilary's element, Kit?" Kizna asked, breaking the excitement. This question caused Kit to freeze and stiffened up. Then she went to her little "emo corner" to sulk. "Ki-chan's...,...,mean," sulked Kit.

"Just stating," replied Kizna.

(Back to the battle)

"Since you forgot Sora," started Hilary, as she prepared to attack. "I'll remind you! Go Draquera! Use Sonic Arrow!" Then Hilary's balde started to send invisible, yet strong arrows all around the two blades.

"Now I remember!" exclaimed Sora. "Go Use! Thunder Arrow! You Use The Element of Sound!" Then Sora's blade sent arrows made from thunder were heading towards Hilary's blade.

"Bingo!" replied Hilary. Then the arrows of thunder and sound clashed with each other causing an explosion giving one of them the advantage. The explosion was enough to cover the judge and the bladers' from their teammates' views. "Go Attack" called one of the bladers. It was Hilary's. "Time To Show Yourself Draquera!"

Then the bit chip on Hilary's blade started to glow and emerging from it was a light lavender hyrda dragon with angel wings. Its eyes were a light pink, its claws and teeth looked sharp enough to slash through anything, including the sound, and the way it moved through the air made it look graceful, like a butterfly.

"Oh Yeah! Bit Beast Face-off!" exclaimed Sora. "C'mon Out Quetzacotyl!" Then Sora's thunder hawk rose from its bit chip. The two bit beasts eyed each other closely as their blades spun around each other. Until one one of them made the move to attack.

"Lets Go For It Draquera!" called Hilary. "Now Go! Use Ripple of Sound!" Then Draquera flew high up into the air and nosedived back down to the center of the dish and opened its mouth to release an invisible blast. As the blast hit the center of the dish, it sent out ripples of sound across the dish, and Quetzacotyl was the target for the ripples.

Quetzacotyl was hit by the numerous ripples, and its blade started wobble. "Oh No! Quetzacotyl! Thunder Rain!" Then the silve hawk rose into the skye and spread its wings and thunder bolts came from the wings and came down, like rain drops, except this rain, was electrifying. The shock was enough to stop the ripples of sound, and also hit Draquera as a bonus. Draquera roared in pain, as it lost its composure.

"Damn!" Hilary cursed under her breath. "Lets End This! Use Heaven's Voice!" The lavendar dragon immediately regained its posture and once again soared into sky and it looked down. And roared a mighty roar before it turned into a tranquil sound, living Quetzacotyl relaxing in the dish. Then as soon Draquera saw that Quetzacotyl had relaxed, it immediately opened its mouth to send a barrage of bursts of sound, while still sounding tranquil and peaceful.

It was too late for Quetzacotyl and Sora to realize it, because they were in a trance by the lovely music. Then a moment later Quetzacotyl was sent flying out of the dish, past Sora's ear.

"Huh? What?" Sora asked dumbfoundedly. "Awwwww Man! Well that's what I get for blading against Hils'. "

"The winner is Hilary!" exclaimed Maricel.

Hilary just giggled in accomplishment. "Here, Draquera!" Then Hilary's beyblade hopped out of the dish and spun over to Sora's motionless blade and hit it with pressure, so that it was sent flying to Sora's open hand, and then returned back to Hilary's open hand.

"Thanks Hilary!" grinned Sora. "Remember! I Want A Rematch 'Kay?"

Hilary just did a V for victory and said, "Anytime!"

Then the two bladers walked back to their corresponding teams.

(At the Bladebreakers' side)

All the guys were just in shock with their mouths hanging open, all except Kai. As Hilary returned to her team, they were still in shock, until Kai ruffled her hair in a brotherly manor. "You did pretty well Hils'. Keep up the good work, and someday you might surpass Tyson.," Kai said with a smirk.

"Thanks nii-chan!" grinned Hilary, as she glomped Kai, who was starting to get a vein mark.

"Lets not get carried away, shall we?" asked Kai, as he loosened Hilary's death grip around his neck.

"Aye Aye!" piped Hilary. "Hey guys how do you think..." Hilary couldn't finish her sentence, as she turned around to face the guys, because they were still in shock.

"Uhhhhh guys?" Hilary asked as she waved her hand in front of their faces. Luckily, Max, Rei, and Kenny snapped out of their trance. "Tyson? Hello...Tyson?" Then Hilary had to pull a desperate move for a desperate situation. She kissed Tyson on the cheek, and immediately after she took her lips off of his cheek, Tyson immediately reacted.

"WHOA! Hilary! What Was _That_ For?" Tyson asked, with his hand over his kissed cheek.

"Well you guys were like hypnotized, and the others woke up except you," Hilary stated in a matter-of-fact manner. "So desperate situations calls for desperacte measures."

"Hilary You Battled Great!" piped Max. This just caused Hilary to grin even more.

"Yeah! You Really Beat Sora!" said Rei, as he patted her shoulder.

"That Was Amazing!" stated Kenny. "I Must Check Out Your Blade!"

"That was the congratulations I was looking for!"grinned Hilary. Tyson just stood next to Kai, being unsually quiet. Until Kai shoved him to the group and infront of Hilary. "Yes, Tyson?"

"Uhhhhhhhh. You...You," stuttered Tyson, trying to hide his blush. "You did a good job..."

This caused Hilary to blush as well, because she can hear the sincerity in his voice. And just smiled back at him with the best smile she could give. "Thank you"

"Tyson! You're up!" said Kai, as he interrupted the celebration.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Tyson, as he ran up the stairs.

(At the Angels' side)

Sora walked back looking pretty confident, even though everybody expected him to be looking gloomy.

"Sora? Its Okay," Leon said with a smile. Sora just kept grinning and gave his girlfriend a nod.

"It's just a bit hard to believe that Sora lost ya'know," stated Kit, as she got out of her sulking corner.

"You battled pretty well considering that you've haven't seen Tio-san battle in a while," stated Kizna. "Ki-san!"

"Hai?" piped Kit.

"You're battling next," said Kizna.

"Woo-hoo!" exclaimed Kit. "Finally! Who Do I Battle?"

"No clue, just get up there, and try not to hurt yourself," grinned Lunei.

"Hey!" shouted Kit.

"Move It!" Kizna said sternly. Then Kit made her way rather quickly.

(At the dish)

Tyson and Kit made their way to dish at the same time, and they both were suprised.

"YOU!" exclaimed both of them, while pointing fingers at each other.

"I Like Totally Can't Believe I'm Blading Against _THE_ World Blading Champ!" exclaimed Kit.

"I Can't Believe I'm Going To Battle _You_!" exclaimed Tyson. "You Are So Awesome!"

"Thanks you too!" grinned Kit.

"Okay! Bladers ready?" asked Maricel. Both Kit and Tyson gave a nod, as both bladers got their blades out and prepared for launch.

"In 3...2...,...,...1...,...,...LET IT RIP!" called Maricel.

"Go Dragoon!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Get Going Foxwind!" exclaimed Kit.

Both blades clashed with each other and kept going at each other. And both bladers kept commanding their blades to keep at it, hoping that the other would tire out "eventually". But seeing their efforts were futile, they reached the next level of battling.

"Go Use Gust!" called Kit. Then her blade started to accelerate in spin, and soon created a hurricane, and started to advance towards Dragoon.

"Damn!" cursed Tyson. "Counter with Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson's blade immediately spun up a stronger hurricane than Kit's, but as soon as his hurricane finally built up, Kit's blade released the gust and sent it towards Tyson's, but luckily Tyson was able to counter the huge gust with his own. He was able to stop the gust and keep his blade spinning; however, with the clash of the winds caused a huge gust that blew throughout the whole room and causing some havoc among the teens, especially the ones battling.

When the gust finally died down, everybody could see that each others' hair was messed up but not as messed up as Kit's and Tyson's. Kit's braid was completely messed up and a lot of strands were out of place, making her hair look like a whole bunch of vines jumbled and tangled together. Tyson's on the otherhand looked like someone ruffled Tyson's hair like no tomorrow causing it to look like a haystack and his cap on the side of his head making him look gangsta.

Tyson and Kit just looked at each other blankly, and then started laughing and pointing fingers at each other.

"OH MY FRIGGEN GOD! YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A BIRD'S NEST!" guffawed Kit, as tears started to form at her eyes.

"LOOKS WHO'S TALKIN'! YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A KID WITH STICKY HANDS TRIED TO BRAID YOUR HAIR!" choked Tyson, as he was holding his stomach from laughing too much.

Then they realized what the other said, and started to run their hands through/around their hair.

"Inu!" called Kit, with her hand extended towards her teammate "Mirror!" Then Inu ran to Kizna's purse, pulled out a compact mirror and threw it to Kit, and caught with ease and opened it up to see her reflection. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH OMFG MY HAIR! MY PRECIOUS HAIR!"

Then Tyson immediately asks Hilary for her mirror. And Hilary tossed him her hand mirror and tyson immediately caught it and stared into the hand mirror and gazed upon his hair. "WHAT THE FUCK (sorry about the cursing) ! MY HAIR IS TOTALLY FUCKED UP!"

Then both bladers immediately looked up and had to start blaming each other.

"Dude! This Is Totally Your Fault!" exclaimed Kit, as she her finger at him.

"Look Who's Talkin'!" shouted Tyson, as he did the same.

"THIS IS TOTALLY YOUR FAULT!" Tyson and Kit said at the same time and pointed fingers at each other like they were mirror images."

"MY FAULT? THIS IS TOTALLY YOURS!"

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"NO YOU!"

"Its because of you Tyson, that my hair-that-is-way-better-than-yours is all messed up!" cired Kit.

"Is Not!" shouted Tyson. "And Who Says Your Hair Is Better Than Mine!"

"Says Me Dammit!" cursed Kit.

"Yeah Right! Mine Is Soooooooo Much Better Than yours!" agrued Tyson.

'Nuh-uh!" replied Kit.

"Yuh-huh!" said Tyson.

"Nuh-uh"

"Yuh-huh"

(Over at the Bladebreakers side)

Max, Rei, and Kenny all had their mouths hanging open again. While Hilary and Kai had sweatdrops and couldn't belive what Tyson was doing, then they both sighed at what there idiotic friend was doing.

"Can't believe they're argueing over hair," sighed Hilary. "What do you think about this Kai?"

(over at the Angels' side)

Lunei started to get pissed off from her best friend's stupidity. "Oh my God Kit! Why Did You Have To Start This Argument Now Of All Times!"

Neko just hit her forhead in embarrassment. "What goes through your head Kit?"

"What do you make of this, Kiz?" asked Emmy.

(Bladebreakers' and Angels' side together)

"I don't care about the argument. All I care about is one of them winning," Kai and Kizna said at the same time.

Inu and Max had to say the same thing. "Now Kai and Kizna are copying each other..."

(Back to the battle)

The constant Nuh-uh-ing and Yuh-huh-ing just kept going on and they finally got fed up with it.

"Awwww Screw it!" cried Kit. "We'll just settle whose hair is better with the battle!"

"Sounds Good To Me!" called Tyson. "Dragoon C'mon Out!" Then the mighty blue dragoon rose out of the chip and roared with all of its might.

"Foxwind! Time For Battle!" called Kit. Then Kits beloved red fox walked out of the chip and glared at the blue dragon with intense power. "Go Use Silver Wind!"

"Dragoon Use Galaxy Turbo Twister!"

Then Foxwind, immediately sent a back-chilling howl and this caused the tips of the its three tals to glow, silver actually. At the same time, Dragoon started to from its Galaxy Turbo Twister (AN: i can't remember what Dragoon does for this attack) at the same time, and the twister just about to be sent into the dish. While Foxwind's glowing tails had gained enough energy to charge towards Dragoon and rolled into a ball and kept rolling. And the rolling caused silver winds to be sent towards Dragoon. And just in time Dragoon released the twister towards Foxwind, and both of them were hit with each others' attacks. This caused both blades to be hit dangerously enough for both blades to start wobbling.

The whole room was so quiet that you can even hear a pin drop (sooooooo cliched). And everybody was so tense with the outcome of the battle, because this could determine the potential winner of the battle. Then a white beyblade suddenly ran our of spin and stopped ever so slowly...,...

"...,..." stared Maricel. "Kit Is The WINNER!"

"BOOYAH!" celebrated Kit. "Whose Hair Is Better Now BI-UTCH?"

"Yours.,..,...," Tyson said in defeat.

"Got That Right!" gloated Kit. "Hells Ya! I Beat The World Champ!"

Tyson just looked away in embarrassment, but looked back to his opponent and couldn't help but shrug his shoulder. " Yeah You Won. But I Want A REMATCH!"

"Rematch it is then!" grinned Kit, as she gave him a thumbs - up, which he returned. Then the bladers walked back to their team benches.

(Over at the Bladebreakers' side)

Everybody was in clear shock that their friend Tyson, _the_ World Champ, lost to a complete stanger to them. Hilary was the first one to immediately comfort Tyson. She softly hugged Tyson and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tyson...?" asked Hilary in a sincere voice. " You alright?" Tyson replied her kind gesture by wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and leaned his head on hers.

"I'm okay Hils'," Tyson smiled gently. "It was a good battle, and I got to meet someone probably more cockier than me." Then all of his friends, including Kai, came over to comfort Tyson.

"Good Job buddy!" said Rei, as he patted Tyson's other shouder.

"Nice try," grinned Max.

"This is a good learning experience for all of us," stated Kenny.

"What matters is that you gave it your all," said Kai. "Just know that we're always here for you as friends." Tyson thanked all of them and smirked back at them, and they did the same back, while Hilary, cuddled up to Tyson.

Kai then looked over to the other side, to take a look at Kizna. "I guess I have to battle Kizna. I can finally see what type of blader she is. Perhaps even see her power, and determine whether or not she's worthy of _my_ team," thought Kai.

(Over at the Angels' side)

As soon as Kit came back, everybody went into glomp mode and glomped Kit to the ground, except Kizna, who just went over to congratulate Kit.

"Kit You Did Awesome!" exclaimed Lunei and Inu.

"You Whooped his Ass Good!' piped Emmy.

"That's The Way To Play!" grinned Sora.

"Good job," stated Leon, with a smirk.

"You've improved plenty Kit!" said Neko, with a huge grin.

"Excellent Job Kit," stated Kizna. "You've come a long way. I'm proud of your efforts. And they've certainly paid off." This caused Kit to rub the back of her neck sheepishly, with a small blush.

"Awww its no big deal," grinned Kit. "But LOOK AT MY HAIR! ITS A MESS!" Everybody on the team just sweatdropped, except Kizna, who was staring straight at Kai.

Kizna and Kai had their eyes locked at each other, similar to a staring contest but more intense. "I never thought that _we_ would have to battle. I have no choice, I must battle. Will you put up a fight like I will Hiwatari-kun?" thought Kizna.

"Careful Not To Play With Fire Kizna!" thought Kai.

"Prepare Yourself Hiwatari-kun!" thought Kizna.

**((End of Chappie))**

Hilary's beyblade info- Title - Dragon's Voice  
Beyblade- Light purple   
Attack - " " " '  
Defence - " '  
Endurance- " "  
Bit - Beast -Draguera - (pronounced Dra-kare-a) A light lavendar hydra dragon with angel wings and light pink eyes. Has armour on back and on arms and head, with a ruby embedded on its forehead. Controls Light and Sound.  
Attacks: Sonic Arrow, Ripple of Sound, Siren's Song, Heaven's Voice (Ultimate attack).  
Defense: Echo Barrier, Wings of Sound  
Nickname: Tio

Me: YAY! I Finally Finished! (parties)

Kai: Why'd you stop at our battle?

Me: Cuz That way I'll have less to work on for next time, its going to be an intense battle too!

Kai: Whatev.

Me: Awwww Kai, you want to know if you're going to be paired up with Kiz-chan, huh?

Kai: (blushes) N..n...no!

Me: (giggles, then gets hit with reviewer flames) KYU? AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Danny: What is it this time?

Me: Ki-chan is on fire! Ki-chan is on fire! Ki-chan is on fire!

Danny: (gets out pistol) Alright! Whoever messes with her messes with me! Cuz I'm the only one who can mess with her head! (not perverted in any way)

Me: If you guys are wondering about what happened to Danny, he got so much nicer now,and is like an older brother to me. And likes to joke around with me and just hang out with our friends. I Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chappie! I Accept ALL Reviews. Hope Ya Review! And I'm not going to update this story for a while cuz' I want to work on my other story and get it done like before New Year's or something. You guys can check out my other story too if you want. Well that's all I have to say! Hope to hear from my reviewers through their comments!

**_Au Revoir Mes Amies et à Bientôt!_**


	6. Battle Between Captains: Kai vs Kizna

**The Angels**

Me: BOUNJOUR TOUT LE MONDE!!!!! (Translation: Hello Everybody!) Its been a while hasn't it? Thanks so much to those who have reviewed my chappie! And those of you who just read it...FORSHAME! You Should Also Review It So I Know that My story isn't dying!

Kai: Calm down Kiz-chan.

Me: But Kai...They should review.

Kai: They probably don't review cuz they hate you.

Me: (crying) WAHHHHHHHHHHH

Kai: I'm just kidding...

Me: You sniff know I'm gullible sniff sniff.

Kai: (sighes)(hug) I'm sorry for being mean to you.

Me: (glomps him) Now that I'm back to normal again. I'd like to thank Dark Wokfe88-onee-san for always supporting me. Kit-san for always giving me awesome ideas. And Maricel-san for supporting me too! This is the chapter that the captains shall battle!

Kai: Kimkizna does not own Beyblade, and if she did...

Me: She Would Dress Kai In A Penguin Suit!!!

Kai: Get (twitch) on (twitch) with the story (twitch).

**(( Chapter 6: Battle Between Captains: Kai vs. Kizna))**

"Careful Not To Play With Fire, Kizna," thought Kai.

"Prepare Yourself Hiwatari-kun!" thought Kizna.

Amongst all the fun the captains approached the dish, as Maricel waited patiently for the captains to decide the whole challenge. Kizna and Kai both stood at their spots near the beydish, and both were ready to launch. Of course their teammates weren't paying attention and didn't even know that they're even up there.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP? Kai shouted at his teammates. They immediately closed their mouths, fearing to enrage their captain even more.

"Guys! Time To Get Serious!" Kizna said sternly. Apparently it was enough for her team to shut up as well.

The captains then turned their attention to the referee, and nodded saying that they are ready.

"Okay!" exclaimed Maricel. "In 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Kai and Kizna immediately took out their blades and launchers and sent them flying into the dish.

"Go Dranzer!" shouted Kai.

"Fly Angel Dranzer!" exclaimed Kizna.

The blades immediately entered the dish and began circling each other, while Kizna and Kai weren't going to let their eyes wander from their blades.

"Go For It Kiz!" cheered Kit.

"Beat Her Kai!" shouted Rei.

"Attack Angel Dranzer!" ordered Kizna. Her light blue blade immediately went in for the attack against Kai's dark blue one. However, Kai narrowed his eyes at his opponent's command and then his blade countered Kizna's attack. The two blades kept going at each other, hoping to overpower the other; however, that plan proved to no avail.

"Blazing Gigs!" called Kai. Then his blade shot out bursts of flames, and Dranzer appears in its fiery glory and dashed towards Angel Dranzer.

"Fire Wall!" exclaimed Kizna. Then all of a sudden, a fortress of flames surrounded the young girl's blade.

Knowing the risk, Kai still went for the attack.

The clash of fire caused a slight inferno and both blades were sent back from the back while the bladers were also sent a few inches back but showed no sign of damage.

"Angel Dranzer! Use Feather Arrow!" called Kizna and the blade immediately rebounded back.

"Flame Sabre!" called Kai, his blade regained its composure so that it may go with the attack.

The light blue blade started to send white feathers all around the dish and aiming for the target, Dranzer. Luckily Kai ordered Danzer to use Flame Sabre and caused his blade to rise into the air, and dodge the arrows. Fire erupting from the tip of the blade, spiraling down and engulfing the whole blade in the inferno. It started to descend above the light blue blade at an incredibly fast speed.

"Get her," hissed Kai.

"No Way!" shouted Kizna. "Get Away!" Just when Dranzer was a milicentimeter away from the other blade, Angel Dranzer quickly zipped out of there. "Attack!"

"Counter! Don't lose her!" shouted Kai.

Both blades went at each other grinding each other down. The two just stared each other down, showing that neither will back down.

(Bladebreakers' side)

"Wow," was the only word to come out of Max's mouth.

"What a battle," said Kenny, as he kept Dizzi's camera right on the battle.

"Just how long can they keep going?" inquired Rei.

"We just have to keep cheering Kai on," urged Tyson.

"I hope they're going to be okay," whispered Hilary, still under Tyson's arm. "The battle is starting to get to them."

"What do you mean?" asked the guys.

"Take a look," said Hilary, pointing to the bladers. Kai and Kizna were both slightly panting and they had some sweat beads running down their faces. "They may not look phased, but you can tell that they are starting to wear down from the intensity. And at this rate, they can really really exhaust themselves. And we all know that they aren't going to give up. I'm getting worried."

"Don't worry," reassured Tyson. "Kai's tough. He can do this."

Hilary just nodded but couldn't hide the worry.

(Angels' side)

"Dang!" exclaimed Lunei. "How long are they going to keep battling?"

"Kai's good," admitted Neko. "His stats match Kiz's."

"We can't just let that discourage us!" exclaimed Inu.

"We have to give her our support," Leon said cooly.

"Get'em Kiz!" cheered Kit.

"There's something about him," thought Sora, looking on to the battle. "He seems a bit familar. And will Kizna be able to counter his every move?"

(Back to the battle)

"Dranzer GO! Blazing Gigs!"

"Angel Dranzer Wings of Fire!"

Dranzer's form in fire appeared from Kai's blade once more and went in for the attack. While Kizna's blade formed fire in the shape of wings and created a shield to protect itself from the inferno Dranzer inflicted.

The next moment shocked everyone, when Kai decided to summon Dranzer in her physical form. "Dranzer Blazing Gigs Once More!"

"Angel Dranzer Rise!" called Kizna.

She called her bit beast too late, because as soon as her white phoenix arose from the bit chip, Dranzer was going in for the kill and attacked Angel Dranzer as soon as it came out.

This sent Angel Dranzer back to the walls of the dish, and the blade started slow down.

"No! Angel Dranzer!" cried Kizna. "You'll pay..."

Kai just sent a glare to her, showing her that he isn't afraid of anything that she throws at him.

"Angel Dranzer! Eruption of Light!" shouted Kizna.

Angel Dranzer flew high above the dish and did a nose dive down, while bright light was engulfing the white phoenix. The target: Dranzer.

"Dranzer Get Away!" called Kai. But Dranzer could not escape from the impact that Angel Dranzer had inflicted when it hit the bottom of the dish. The impact shook the whole dish, and engulfed everything in a white light, thus blinding everyone.

When the illuminous light cleared, everybody saw that Kai's blade was begininng to slow down.

"Damn," Kai cursed under his breath. He looked up to see Kizna's eyes on him. "I will not be beaten by a simple girl! Drnzer! Blazing Gigs Tempest!"

"Go! Use Heaven's Flame!" crield Kizna.

Kai's Dranzer started its attack, while Kizna's Angel Dranzer did the same. Both of their bit beasts had their attacks ready to be used against the other. And then both of them went in for the kill.

Dranzer's attack shot crimson feathers everywhere hoping to trap Angel Dranzer. While Angel Dranzer was posed with wings spread out with pure white flames burning at the tips of the feathers of the wings.

Dranzer's feathers hit their target. Kizna's blade was trapped. And Dranzer was coming straight at Angel Dranzer. But Angel Dranzer was ready to attack back. As soon as Dranzer flew down to finish the final blow, Angel Dranzer met the other phoenix with white fire.

The clash of the phoenixes caused a huge bright explosion that caused smoke to spread through the whole room. The explosion caused both bladers to move back once again. Kai, being heavier Kizna, only moved back a foot or two and was still on the platform. Kizna, on the other hand, was thrown back so far that she hit the wall behind her and slid down the wall, unconscious.

As the smoke started to clear, Maricel could finally see who won the battle.

"And This Battle, The Deciding Battle Goes To," started Maricel. " ...,...To No One! It's A Tie!"

Both teams were in shock, but Kai was in the most in shock looking at the sight in front of him, his opponent's body along the wall, unconscious.

He immediately jumped off the platform and ran toward's Kizna's body checking to make sure she's okay.

"Kizna?" he called, when he approached her form. 'Good, she's still breathing. Didn't think she'd be blown back this much.,' he thought. He shook her out of unconsciousness and got a response from her moaning in pain from her meeting with the wall.

She took off her glasses and starting rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When she removed her hands, and removed her hands from her eyes, she opened them to reveal the normal happy and peppy Kizna.

"Wow That Was Quite The Battle!" Kizna exclaimed happily. "That was very fun, Hiwatari-kun." And she gave him a huge smile, which caused him to catch his breath.

"Hn. Yeah I guess it was interesting," smirked Kai. But he immediately dropped his smirk as soon as the others came crowding around the two. And of course bombarding the two with compliments and concerns.

"Ki-chan are you okay?" asked Inu, Leon, and Lunei.

"Awesome battle you two!" cheered Max and Tyson.

"Thanks for the new data!" exclaimed Kenny and Neko.

"Kai, great job," congratulated Rei.

"You Too Kiz!" congratulated Kit.

"You two gave us a scare," said Sora, Hilary, and Maricel.

"Thanks you guys," Kai and Kizna said in unison.

"But really, we're alright," smiled Kizna. Then all of a sudden, they heard a cracking sound coming from Kizna's glasses. The glass suddenly shattered into a million pieces. "EHHHHHHH???? My Glasses! Oh No!" Then Kizna started crying.

"Its okay Kizna!" said Sora, patting her head. "Don't worry, you still have your contacts."

"I guess..." sighed Kizna.

"Oh No! I have to charge Wendy!" exclaimed Neko. "I'm going up, I need to plug her in."

"Can you get my contacts then Neko-san?" asked Kizna. "They should be in the top drawer of my desk."

"Gotcha!" said Neko, then she skipped off to the elevator.

"So what do we do now?" asked Inu.

"Well first things first," said Kizna, as she stood up from her spot and stood in front of Kai. "Congratulations! Your team has beaten our team successfully. We accept working together with your team. On behalf of my team. We are delighted to be working together to be the world champion team!" Then she held out her hand, and Kai took it and shook it. When they let go, what Kai didn't expect was to have Kizna glomp him with her arms around his neck.

Then Kizna hopped down from the glomp to look up at Kai with a smile.

"Hey You Guys!" called Neko from the elevator. "I'm back and guess who I got!"

"Oy! Kiz-chan! Leon!" called a tomboyish voice, with a hint of feminism. "I finally found you guys."

Everybody turned around, except Kizna to see a girl with light brown hair tied low and over her right shoulder. She was wearing worn jeans, a crimson red tank top, and a long black trench coat flowing down to her knees. She was leaning against the doorway with her foot on the other side of the doorway, showing off her dark brown boots with buckles. Her head turned towards the crowd.

She left her position and started walking towards the group. As she was walking everybody could see her silver ear cuffs resembling wings and silver rings on her every one of her fingers. As she approached the teens, she also wore a cold serious expression. She stopped in front of the group, and her cold exterior dropped to a smirk, her green eyes sparkling.

"What, I don't get a greeting from my dear friends?" shrugged the new girl.

"Maika-san!" exclaimed Kizna. Then she ran towards the new girl, but was stopped as the new girl put her hand foward and halted Kizna from going any farther. "Kyu?"

"Sorry Kiz," laughed Maika. "But you know I hate mushy stuff...Aww What The Hell" Then Maika lowered her hand, and Kizna glomped her. Leon walked over as well, to greet the newcomber.

"Great seeing ya again Maika," greeted Leon, offering her hand to Maika. And she took it happily.

"Back at ya," smirked Maika. Then Kizna released the glomp from Maika. And soon Maika was bombarded with the other Angels, the same way as Maricel was.

"Now this was the greeeting I had in mind," said Maika. Then she noticed the Bladebreakers just staring at the new girl. Then changed her expression back to the serious expression she once had. "Who are they?"

"Oh these are the Bladebreakers," explained Kit. "We're going to be teaming up with them for the World Tournament!"

"Nice ta meet ya guys. Name's Maika. And what do y'know?" said Maika. "I'm competing too. I'm on the team Heartless. We're playing with the Keyblades."

"Did Someone Say The Heartless?" piped a voice in the back. It turned out to be Maricel. "Pleased to meet you! I'm on The Heartless team too. The name's Kyung-Soon Jung. But you can call me Maricel!"

"So you're one of my teammates?" said Maika, extending her hand; which Maricel took and shook it energetically. "Hope we can get along. If not, you better run away."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Maricel, with a sweatdrop.

"Hi I'm Tyson," introduced Tyson. "You must already know Hilary."

"Max, pleased to meet ya!" piped Max.

"My name is Kenny, and this is Dizzi," said the Chief, as he also pointed to Dizzi.

"I'm Rei," greeted Rei, and then he pointed to Kai. "And this is Kai, our team leader."

"Pleasure meeting all ya guys," grinned Maika.

However, the introductions were interrupted by the shrill of a whistle.

"Alright!" shouted Emmy. "Enough of all these introductions. Time to punish those of you who lost/were in a tie. That means Inu and Sora lost. Leon and Kizna tied. It's amazing, Kit won somehow."

"Hey!" complained Kit.

"Inu and Sora! 20 push-ups, all the way. Hilary on Sora's back. Kenny on Inu's back," ordered Emmy. "And Leon and Kizna, 15 push-ups but with someone laying on both of your backs. So you guys better do those push ups exactly in time. Neko on their backs! Kit just stand around and laugh at the losers."

"Okay! Hahahahhahahaahha!" laughed Kit, as she pointed at the losers. "In Your Face Bitches!"

Inu and Sora got in the starting position for push-ups and Hilary got on Sora's back with no problem and sat crossed-legged in the center of Sora's back. Kenny on the other hand was nervous as to how to get on and sit. But Inu reassured him, by telling to sit however he liked and to take his time.

Kizna and Leon also positioned themselves, and Neko happily hopped on, and had her upper half on Leon while her lower half was on Kizna.

"Okay!" cried Emmy. "Start!

"One," Inu, Sora, Kizna, and Leon all counted together. "Two...Three...Four...,..."

Leon and Kizna stopped at 15 with relief, because Neko was getting heavy. And Inu and Sora stopped at 20 with no problem, seeing that Hilary and Kenny were light.

"Someone needs to crack our backs..."whined Leon and Kizna. Then Maricel and Maika came over pulled the tired girls arms back until they heard a crack. And both of them breathed a giant sigh of contentment.

"Uhhhhhhh this seems more like cruel and unusual punishment," said Rei and Mex in unison, with a sweatdrop.

"I totally feel for you guys," cried Tyson, while Kai was glaring into his back.

"Did you have to do this Hilary?" asked Kenny.

"Unfortunately yes. But I didn't lose that often," admitted Hilary.

"This actually might be a good idea," Kai said thinking aloud, earning shocked faces from the rest of his team.

"Okay chop chop," said Emmy. She of course saw the confused looks of the Bladebreakers. "You see Bladebreakers, if one of your teammates lose, they must do 20 push-ups with or without a person sitting on them depending on my decision. And if it is a tie, I decide whether or not that they do push-ups or stand on their head for a few minutes."

"Well we're pretty much done with training for the day," said Lunei. "You guys already went biking, beybladed, did punishment and ate lunch. So we seriously need downtime."

"Hell ya!" cried Tyson. "After that battle, I could use a nap. By the way what time is it?"

"About 4:30 pm," said Inu, looking at her watch.

"Are you guys going to stay?" asked Sora. "Cuz' we can always cook for more people."

"Why not?" said Tyson. "Its fun hanging out with you guys."

"And your food is much better than Hilary's!" exclaimed Max.

"What Did You Say!" glared Hilary.

Everybody just laughed. "I think this is the start of a great relationship, don't you think you guys?" asked Kizna. "I'm so glad that we all met!"

"Its a pleasure meeting you guys too!" exclaimed Rei. "Who knew we would get along this quickly!"

"Hey Kiz-chan?" asked Maricel, as she pulled on her sleeve like a little kid. "Can we go up and play DDR pweaze??"

"That sound like a great Idea!"exclaimed Lunei. "I'll totally beat you guys!"

"Not unless I beat you first!" argued Maricel. Then the two stared each other down, and raced towards the elevator, got in, and went up to their floor in a matter of seconds.

"Well show we join them?" suggested Kizna.

"Kizna are you okay to be walking?" asked Sora.

"I'm fine!" reassured Kizna "C'mon! I think they're almost done with the first song already."

Then everybody raced to the elevator, so that they may all play DDR, leaving the captains alone.

"Hey Kizna?" asked Kai.

"Hmm?" replied Kizna.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Kai.

"Well, now that you ask, my head hurts a bit," admitted Kizna. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys. I hate it when they fuss over me."

"It's fine," grunted Kai. "Just be lucky that there wasn't any blood. Now lets get you some ice." Then he simply kept walking to the elevator.

"Kay!" exclaimed Kizna, as she rushed to his side, but ran into the wall. "Uhhhh Kai I need help. Neko-san didn't give me my contacts. So I'm a bit blind."

"Sure," replied Kai, as he grabbed her hand and led her to the elevator and up to their designated floor.

Then the two joined the others in the entertainment room, and stayed there, until it was time to cook dinner and the other inhabitants on the floor returned from fishing. After a god meal, the Bladebreakers left to go home and prepare for the upcoming formal ball.

**(( End of Chapter))**

Me: Finally I'm Done!!!!!

Kai: I can't believe I tied.

Me: Well you did!!! Boy I can't believe I did this in a few days. Sorry that this chappie is sooooo long. I just had to add my friend DarkWolf88 to the story. She's Maika and I feel so priveleged to be given permission to put in one of my favorite authors. Also plz excuse my poor grammar once again or any mispelled words, because english is obviously not my strong suit. I hope you guys enjoyed the chappie!

Kai: Hey where's your friend, Danny?

Me: He's on break for Chanukah.

Kai: Ah. So you readers out there better review k? Cuz your lovely authoress here probably used up whatever brain she had left for this chapter.

Me: Stay tuned for the next chappie!

**Au Revoir Mes Amis!**


End file.
